In This Life
by FanmadeGlacier
Summary: A year later Mitchie has finally gotten over her breakup with Shane but has to deal when Connect 3 is at Camp for the summer. Follow Mitchie as she shows Camp Rock what she's made of and claims the heart of Connect 3's very own Nate. Nitchie!  others
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Not me, Not I**

It's been one year since Camp Rock and I must admit; I've come a long way. Not all of it was good, thanks to _him_, but I'm better than I have been for the past 5 months. I haven't changed that much except for the fact that I'm no longer as naive as I was a year ago and I can easily be a world-class bitch when I have to. But all in all I'm still the same sweet, caring & fun Mitchie everyone me last summer.

So here I am, on my way back to where it all started; Camp Rock.

_**FanmadeGlacier**_

"We're here sweetheart," My mother announced as we entered camp grounds. I rolled my eyes; as if it wasn't obvious.

"Whatever," I muttered quietly, but she still heard me and made a disapproving tut.

"Mitchie dear, I know you really don't want to see Shane, but is the attitude absolutely necessary?" she asked me sternly.

I had to bite back a nasty comeback that would have landed me in hot water, not that I cared, after all, the worst mom can do is give me kitchen duty. Yes that's right! Since dad's hardware was doing exceptionally well this year, my parents could afford to send me here without me having to help mom in the kitchen and I get a regular cabin like the rest. Mum's still catering this year but who really cares?

As soon as the van was parked I ran away to the cabin assignment stand, and got in line. I was standing behind a curly haired brunette who was just a little shorter than me. There was something familiar about her but I couldn't quite place it. Unfortunately she was looking straight ahead so I couldn't see her face.

We moved up in the line as people were getting their room assignments and their names ticked in the register by the counsellor. I peeked at the desk and was surprised to see that Dee was said counsellor.

"Name?" she asked without looking up from the list of names.

"Caitlyn Gellar," she answered.

My jaw dropped. I can't believe I didn't recognise one of my best friends. Though, in my defence, it has been a year since I've seen her. And I don't really use my Twitbook account that much, and seriously why would I? Just read the name; Twitbook.

"Cabin 12,"she told her, looking up with a smile. Caitlyn nodded and started walking away. Before she could take more than two steps, Dee looked at me and smiled in recognition, I think? Or was it amusement? 'Cause I probably looked funny with my eyes wide and mouth open.

"Well what do you know; your roommate is right behind you. Mitchie, we're glad to have you back. You're in cabin 6 with Caitlyn. I think you too will be quite surprised with your other roommate, she won't be arriving until opening jam."

I smiled gratefully at the sweet woman and caught up to Caitlyn who was waiting for me with a grinning from ear to ear, like a Cheshire Cat.

"Caitlyn," I squealed. She did the same and I engulfed her in a hug.

"It's been far too long," she said when we pulled back.

"You're right it has," I agreed. "But we've got a whole summer to catch up! I can't believe we're roomies!"

And that's who Caitlyn and I found out selves jumping up and down and squealing like maniacs.

_**FanmadeGlacier**_

"Well, this looks comfy," I commented as I entered out cabin.

It was a medium sized cabin; not too big, not too small, warm and cosy. There were three beds to the left side of the cabin with corresponding closets opposite them. To the back of the cabin there was a sofa and coffee table, as well as various instruments. A keyboard, a bass guitar and an acoustic guitar, as well as a desk that I'm guessing is for the producer of the group; Caitlyn.

"Well we've got about an hour until opening jam, are you singing anything?"

"I have a song I want to sing but I don't have any music for it," I replied.

Caitlyn gave a melodramatic sigh. "What would you do without me?"

"Oh shut it."

She only smirked in response.

_**FanmadeGlacier**_

"Hi every one, I'm Dee."

"Hi Dee," all the campers replied.

"Here at Camp Rock we sing."

"**Hi Dee!"**

"That's better," she exclaimed. "So everyone ready for a summer of singing, dancing, learning and having fun."

There was a mixture of replies ranging from "yeah" to "You got it!"

"Good. Because this year we have another surprise for you! Some of you may be aware that Shane Grey was an instructor here last year." She paused, waiting for some kind of confirmation. Many of us nodded for her to continue. "Well this year ALL OF CONNECT 3 WILL BE INSTRUCTING HERE!"

Suddenly deafening screams from the girls except for Caitlyn and I could be heard.

"Well that's all for now, I'll leave you in the capable hands of your favourite Camp Director Brown Grey!"

Dee ran off stage as Brown jumped onto it.

"Hello everyone," he yelled as he faced the crowd of teenagers. "Are you ready for some noise?" After some cheering he continued, "Well you've got it! First up we have last year's Final Jam winner Peggy Dupree.

Peggy jumped walked onto the stage from the side and began to sing:

"**You know my ringtone (why don't you answer the phone)****  
****If you don't get here (I'm dancing alone)****  
****Get in the fast lane 'cause someone will ask me****  
****If you don't****  
****I hear the music (I'm ready to go)****  
****You better get here ('cause I'm dancing alone)****  
****You better get driving and turn on the siren****  
****Cause you're in the danger zone**

**You know it's Friday****  
****Why don't you call me****  
****You got my number****  
****Hey I'm still waiting****  
****Why don't you call me****  
****Aren't you my boyfriend?****  
****You were supposed to be here****  
****like an hour ago**

**...!"**

Everyone started cheering and clapping like crazy! Peggy was even better thanI remembered. Brown joined the stage with big smile on his face. He'd clearly enjoyed Peggy's performance. "Next up we have the Queen of Camp Rock; Mitchie Torres!"

I was shocked. Had he really referred to me as the Queen of Camp Rock? Caitlyn pushed me forward onto the stage where microphone stand was waiting for me. I adjusted the microphone.

"Hi everyone," I said nervously. "I'm going to be singing something different to what I usually sing; I'm trying out a new sound." I scanned the crowd before beginning but a group of people at the back caught my attention. Connect 3 and Tess; who had Shanes arms wrapped around her. My eyes narrowed as the flashbacks started.

_Shane and I were supposed to be having a dinner date at some big fancy restaurant but he never showed up. I called Jason, who was with Nate, and asked him if Shane was with them but he said Shane took the day off._

_So that was how I found myself outside his apartment, hearing some very interesting noises. I quietly opened the door and sneaked in to see Tess backed up into a wall by Shane and them making out like '"they were the only two in the world. Of course that changed when I let out a little shocked gasp. They separated like repelling magnets._

"_Mitchie!" he exclaimed. I couldn't believe had the nerve to talk to me after what I just saw, let alone the breath. "This isn't what it looks like!"_

_I felt tears gathering in my eyes. "No?" I asked quietly. "Because from where I'm standing, it looks like you're cheating on me."_

"_I can explain." He rushed out desperately._

"_Don't bother, we're done Shane. If I ever hear from you again there will be hell to pay." With that I stormed out of that room angrily all the way to the elevator. Once inside, however, my anger dissipated, I almost broke down into tears and I felt my deep pain from heart. Is that how heart break felt? Like your heart was ripped into pieces and you can barely breathe? I trusted him. I loved him! And he just threw it back in my face!_

I was never the same after that day. I went through a deep depression that only the concern of my parents could snap me out of. I never cried, I just felt incredibly... sad, I guess. I didn't want to come out of my room; I couldn't listen to the radio or watch TV because I couldn't handle seeing him or hearing hi voice. I had these thoughts, these homicidal thoughts that scared me to death. I wanted to kill them; to show them as much pain as he showed me.

But that was months ago. I've been getting better. So take that Shane Grey, whatever power you had over me is gone now!

Turning my gaze away from their group, and I doubt that they noticed me, I gave Caitlyn the signal to start the music.

"**You mixed me up for someone****  
****who'd fall apart without you****  
****Yeah you broke my heart for the first time****  
****but I'll get over that too****  
****it's hard to find the reasons****  
****that can see the rhyme?****  
****I guess that we where seasons out of time****  
****I guess you didn't know me**

**If you think love is blind****  
****That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines****  
****Surprised that I caught you out****  
****On every single time that you lied****  
****Did you think that every time I see you I would cry****  
****No not me, not I, not I, not I**

**The story goes on without you****  
****And there's got to be a happy ending****  
****But yeah you broke my heart, it won't be the last time****  
****But I'll get over them too****  
****As a new door opens we close the ones behind****  
****And if you search your soul I know you'll find****  
****You never really knew me**

**'Cause If you think love is blind****  
****That I wouldn't see the flaws between the lines****  
****Surprised that I caught you out****  
****On every single time that you lied****  
****Did you think that every time I see you I would cry****  
****No not me, not I, not I, not I**

**All you said to me****  
****All you promised me****  
****All the mystery never did believe****  
****No I never cry no I never not me not I**

**If you think love is blind****  
****That I wouldn't see the floors between the lines****  
****Surprised that I caught you out****  
****On every single time that you lied****  
****Did you think that every time I see you I would cry, No not I, I won't cry****  
****No not me, not I, not I."**

I smiled at the deafening applause. I didn't expect people to like my new sound that much.** (1)** I walked off the stage and made my way to the kitchen to see how mum was doing. I didn't even turn to look at Connect 3 and Tess, who were all, except for Shane who had his head down, were looking incredibly impressed. Nor did I notice a certain member of Connect 3 take off and head to who knows where.

You can tell that there's a lot I didn't notice.

**(1): The songs Mitchie will sing in this fiction are going to be a mixture of a lot of different artist's songs. (Mainly Delta Goodrem, Leona Lewis, Ally & Aj, and some Demi Lovato) I would use Demi's songs but I don't know many. Nor do I know many Jonas brothers songs. I'm a fan of Camp Rock and its characters but I'm not really into Demi and Jonas music. But if you are really against this, I will try to include some.**

**Peggy's song: 'Emergency (911)' by Jordin Sparks**

**Mitchie's song: 'Not me, not I' by Delta Goodrem**

**I don't know when I'll update next because while I usually take 2 weeks to write a chapter, I wrote this in 5 hours. This is a feat I'm immensely proud of!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I just wanted to say thank you to LoonyLoonz, this-x-is-x-me, BandS4ever & lovelivelifehope14 for reviewing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 2 – Catching up**

* * *

I was almost at the kitchen when I changed my mind and decided to head down to the lake. I needed a place to relax and the lake was the perfect place. I just loved the view from the pier. From there you could see all the surrounding greenery and the blue sky; even better it was always quiet over there.

As I approached the lake I saw that someone already beat me to my spot. I wanted to turn away and leave but my curiosity got the best of me and I slowly approached the person to find out who it was.

When I was only two or so metres away from the mystery person I recognised him to be Nate. You wanna know how I recognised him? Well, the curly hair was a big clue but the main give away was the fact that he was wearing the charm bracelet that I got him for his birthday, back when Shane and I were dating.

It was interesting that I ran into Nate. I mean, if it was Jason I wouldn't hesitate to sit down next to him and chat away with him. And if it was Shane I would push him into that lake faster than you can say 'Abra Cadabra!'

Nate on the other hand was more complicated. I had never taken the time to talk to him or get to know him before so I didn't know much about him; if he was a good guy like Jason or a bastard like Shane. Then again he is Shane's friend so that makes him the enemy. Unlike Jason who at least stayed in contact with me even after all this time.

With that internal debate settled, I was only left with one questions: 'should I push him in the lake or not?'

The answer was; definitely yes.

I quietly approached him from the behind and kicked him and his derriere into the lake. And success, he went down like a brick, he didn't even have chance to hold on to the wooden planks! And best of all; he screamed like a little girl! I wanted to burst out in laughter but I held it in and put on a shocked expression for when he emerged.

Soon enough his head popped out from the water and he spurt out the water that went into his mouth. After clearing the water on his face that was blurring his vision he looked around until he set his eyes on me. A menacing glare made its way onto his face as he recognised me.

"What the hell Mitchie!" he exclaimed angrily, rather than asked. I inwardly smirked. It was time to test my acting skills.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Here let me help you out!" I apologised frantically and stretched it out for him to take. I lifted him up, nearly high enough for him to reach the wood and climb up, but then I gasped an pretended to be shocked. "Nate?" I asked with wide eyes, as if I hadn't recognised him. Then I let go of his hand and watched him fall into the water once again.

He came back up again with an annoyed expression on his face. "I know Connect 3 probably isn't on your favourites list right now but was that really necessary?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down at the edge of the pier, as Nate struggled to lift himself out of the water.

"Need any help?"

"Yes please," he quickly replied.

I smirked. "Good." And with that I pushed his hands off the wood and sent him back into the water.

I giggled, remembering the look on his face as when he realised what I was going to do to him.

I stared intently into the lake waiting for him to come out but he didn't. I waited a while before beginning to panic. 'Oh my God! What if he hit his head and is drowning? Or worse! What if the idiot figured out that there was a ladder at the other side of the pier, next to the land?'

I didn't get to dwell on my thoughts as two hands came out of the water and grabbed my feet, dragging me into the water.

I screamed loudly before it was muffled by water getting into my mouth.

Seconds later my head popped out the water only to come face to face with a smirking Nate. We stayed silent a first waiting for the other crack, but that failed 'cause we both started laughing at the same time. When I finally started to calm down, I burst out into another round of giggles at the sound of his infectious laughter. It felt nice to hear his laugh, it was rather comforting. My giggles died down at the same time his did.

I looked at him and smiled. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. He certainly wasn't the square that I assumed he was.

He smiled back at me and asked, "So how do we get out here?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed to the ladder on the far side of the pier. He just shrugged as if to say 'how was I supposed to know.'

I just snorted and swam towards the ladder; making sure to splash him as I did so.

"It's good to see you again Mitch," he said, a large grin on his face, when we were both out of the water.

"You too," I replied with a matching grin.

We spent the next few minutes having some small talk but mostly we just enjoyed the view. I wouldn't have minded staying a little longer but I was getting colder and I needed to go change. I got up and said, "I have to go. I'll talk to you some other time Nate. Preferably without _him_ around."

He reluctantly nodded and opened his mouth, probably wanting to tell me something. I waited for him to speak but, after nothing was uttered by his lips, I eventually turned around and walked away.

"Mitchie wait!" he yelled before I even took five steps forwards. I turned to look at him and saw that he was rising to his feet to catch up with me. "Do you want to hang out together later?"

Now that took me by surprise, I was sure that my eyes had widened and my jaw had dropped. Though I think Nate misinterpreted my reaction as he said; "If you don't want to, it's fine. I just thought that it would be nice for us to get to know each other better. So what do you think?"

"Sure, I'd like that," I answered. "So when and where should we meet up?"

"How about I sit at your table at dinner?"

I smiled and nodded before departing with a wave.

* * *

As I neared my cabin I heard two very loud female voices which seemed to be arguing. I listened carefully and noticed that they were coming from my cabin.

I walked in through the door to see a fuming Caitlyn and an equally angry Tess Tyler. I groaned loudly and attracted their attention.

"Please tell me that she's just visiting," I whined to Caitlyn, who gave me a very sympathetic look before returning her gaze to Tess.

"I'm afraid not," Caitlyn answered with a hate filled voice. "The bitch is here to stay."

"Oh that's it Gellar! If you wanna fight I'll give you a fight!" Tess growled as she prepared herself for attacking Caitlyn. But to tell you the truth I really wasn't in the mood for fighting.

"Stop it!" I screamed. "Here are the rules: one; there will be no fighting in this cabin. Two; Shane is to stay away from this cabin." I could see that Tess was about to protest so I sent her a glare that would make a grown man ask for his mommy. "Third, you two will be civil to each other this summer unless one of you starts something with the other. 'Cause I know that there's no stopping either of you when you want revenge. Am I understood?"

"Yes," was the mumbled reply from both of them.

"Good."

I then went to my dresser and started picking out my outfit. It was then that Caitlyn noticed the fact that I was soaked.

"Mitchie you're soaked! What happened?"

"I had a run in with Nate."

"He pushed you into the lake?"

"Nope, I pushed him into the lake 3 times but then he decided to get even with me. Oh and by the way about dinner, do you mi-"

"Oh yeah," Caitlyn interrupted. "I hope you don't mind but I promised Lola that I'd mix the music for her next performance. She's practicing during dinner so we're all going to be gone for dinner."

"Oh."

"If you don't want to eat alone, you can come along and watch the rehearsal," Caity offered. I smiled, this was perfect. Now I could avoid her grilling about Nate and his dinner invitation.

"No of course not!" I exclaimed in fake horror. "I'd only get in the way! You go on, I'll be fine."

Caitlyn looked at me sceptically before leaving to the dance studio to help Lola with her performance.

* * *

It was now dinnertime and I had changed my clothes and was wearing a grey long-sleeved sweater-dress that hugged my waist but was loose enough that it didn't show off too much of my figure. It was accompanied by black leggings and black riding boots.

As I walked into the mess hall, I looked around and saw that Nate was sitting with his brothers. He looked up and his gaze met mine, and I could tell he was miserable sitting there. He was sat next to Jason, who was obviously talking nonstop about birds, and he had a perfect view of Shane and Tess' sickening couple-y actions. I motioned for him to join me at an empty picnic table. He quickly nodded and got up from his seat taking his plate of food with him. I went to the serving table, grabbed a plate and served myself some food. When I returned to the table, where Nate had just sat down, I my plate consisted of my mom's World Famous Torres Burger, some fries and a mini burrito.

"So did you have any trouble breaking away from Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee?" I asked as I took a seat facing Nate.

He looked confused for a second. "I thought you liked Jas- oh, Tess. Umm, no. Shane and Tess weren't a problem, and Jason was too busy day dreaming about the birdhouse he wants Shane to build him."

I giggled. That was so like Jason. "I don't get why he doesn't just make it himself."

Nate rolled his eyes. "Because it would ruin the surprise! Duh!"

I giggled again. "Anyway," Nate continued. "I'm sure that they're watching us right now with their jaws dropped to the floor."

I glanced towards the 'Taboo Table', as I would call it from now on, and sure enough Shane and Tess were watching with shocked expressions and wide open mouths. Jason just looked like he was feeling sad and left-out. I rolled my eyes at the other two and waved Jason over.

Jason grinned and rushed over. "Mitchie!" he exclaimed in excitement. I giggled at his enthusiasm; I really did miss him over the last few months.

"Jason!" I squealed as he quickly engulfed me in a hug. "I missed you little sis," he told me with such sincerity that I just wanted squeeze the life outta him.

"I missed you too big bro," I replied.

"With you gone I had no one to talk to about birdhouses. Nate even threw some waer on me to get me to stop talking about birds! It's just not fair."

I faked horror. "That's horrible!" Then I smacked Nate's arm a few times. "You should be ashamed of yourself! What a terrible thing to do to poor Jason."

"Jason! Do something! She's stronger than she looks," Nate responded as he tried to dodge my swatting hands. Jason merely stuck his tongue out.

I laughed and we all sat back down.

By the end of dinner I had found out that Nate could play guitar, drums and the piano and that he was the main so writer of connect 3. His favourite colour was blue; he was the same age as me; he loved nature; his favourite things to do were playing music (obviously), riding horses and reading; and he was a really good cook.

He now knew that I could play guitar and piano; I wrote all of my songs; my favourite colour was aqua; I also loved nature; and my favourite things to were playing music (again: obvious), playing volleyball, dancing and cooking.

I found out that Jason was a very strange child. For example, when he was 13, he bought a large cage for a parakeet and when he found out that he couldn't have one he locked himself in it for days.

And I also knew that for some bizarre reason I had agreed to write a song with Nate.

* * *

**So what do you think? It would have been out sooner but I wanted to update my other story first. ****I hope you enjoy it! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible :D**

**Nate's finally arrived so what do you think of his character? What about Mitchie? Do you like this more confident and less naive side of her? And Tess. How bitchy do you think she should be?**

**By the way I put a link in my profile, to my photobucket album for this fic. You can find a picture of Mitchie's dinner clothes there. I'll be putting up a picture of their cabin sometime soon.**

**Please leave a review.**

_**FmG**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stop the World**

'Too bright,' I thought as the first rays of sunlight shined through the window facing my bed. Too bad I didn't notice it earlier, otherwise I would have swapped beds with Tess.

With a quiet sigh, as not to wake Caitlyn (I couldn't give a rats ass about Tess), I got out of bed. I glanced at my digital alarm clock and saw that it was only 5:30; I was an hour and a half early.

A shower later; I was out of the cabin and headed to the lake with my acoustic Gibson, songbook and a pencil. When I reached the lake I took a seat in the gazebo. I looked around at the small little seating area and reminisced on the memories it held for me. This was where I first met Shane and where he sang 'I've gotta find you'. I flinched at the memory.

Sighing, I picked up my guitar and started strumming a few chords. I started singing a song I wrote yesterday night. It was about how great it felt to have my friends by my side and how hard it was without them to help me through the breakup.

"Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself  
Cause a dream is a wish you make all alone  
It's easy to feel like you don't need help  
But it's harder to walk on your own

You'll change inside  
When you realize

The world comes to life  
And everything's alright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you'll open your heart and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend  
The gift of a friend

Someone who knows when your lost and your scared  
There through the highs and the lows  
Someone to count on  
Someone who cares  
Besides you where ever you go

You'll change inside  
When you realize

The world comes to life  
And everything's alright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you'll open your heart and  
Believe in  
The gift of a friend

And when your hope crashes down  
Shattering to the ground  
You , you feel all alone  
When you don't know which way to go  
And there's no signs leading you home  
You're not alone

The world comes to life  
And everything's alright  
From beginning to end  
When you have a friend  
By your side  
That helps you to find  
The beauty you are  
When you'll open your heart and  
Believe in  
When you believe in  
When you believe in the gift of a friend..."

"Wow, that's really good!" came a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here Tess," I growled without even turning to face her.

"I'm here to talk to you Mitch," she answered softly before taking a seat next to me. I whirled around to face her angrily. How dare she invade my private time and how dare she think that she has the right to talk to me. This might be a newsflash but I didn't talk to bitches. Tess waited for me to say something but I only glared at her more and more with each passing second.

When she opened her mouth to speak, I interrupted her and asked her, with venom tainting my voice; "what makes you think I'd want to talk to a whore like you?"

She winced at my tone but she still looked me in the eyes. I glared right back; wondering how she possibly could have the audacity to look me in the eyes after what she did.

A little later she averted her gaze and looked at her hands, which were on her thighs. I watched her warily and just as I was about to look away and leave I saw a lone tear fall down her face and drop onto her hands. She looked up at me with her teary eyes and I felt a pang of sadness and pity and the pain and regret in them. But no, I wouldn't be fooled by her trickery. I promised myself that I'd never ever forgive Tess or Shane for their betrayal. I was probably being over dramatic but screw it.

"I'm sorry," she began, "I really didn't know you and Shane were still together, how could I? He never told me and you were keeping it a secret from the press. That day, when you caught us I broke up with him. I didn't speak to him for a whole month because he lied to me and more importantly he hurt you. You were my best friend Mitchie. You were my best, and first, real friend."

My posture softened at her words and I noticed that I was starting to tear up too. "Really," I asked her quietly.

"Yes! I don't know how you did it Mitchie! You're special. You turned Shane from a jerk into one of the kindest, sweetest people I've ever met and you managed to turn me from the Wicked Witch of Camp Rock to just Tess Tyler. Do you know how jealous that makes me sometimes? To know that you had this effect on the one I love that I couldn't even hope for! Jason was a mess when you left! He wouldn't talk to Shane for two weeks! The only one that stuck by Shane was Nate since he wasn't as close to you; and even he was appalled by what we did." She paused for a bit, as if trying to come to a conclusion. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

I broke it. I broke my promise to myself. I'd forgiven her.

Without any hesitation I threw my arms around her and squeezed her tightly. "Oh God, I can't believe I missed you so much! You're one of my best friends Tess, and I'm sorry for never giving you a chance to explain."

Tess didn't respond to my hug.

I pulled back and saw that she was frozen in shock. I giggled at this and it seemed to snap her out of her trance. She grinned and squealed. "I have my best friend back!"

"And I have mine!" I squealed back. Cue in squeal fest.

I was about to grab her wrist and drag her to cabin so we could watch up but I remembered something. "Wait. Are you sure you still want to be friends?"

"Yes of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Shane," I answered simply.

Her face darkened for a bit. "What do you mean? She asked gloomily.

"I still hate him and I won't hesitate to tear him down and fight him if he ever tries to speak to me or if he starts something. And I assume you'd be on his side."

"No," she answered.

"No?" I asked, surprised by her answer. I would have though Tess would automatically side with her boyfriend.

"Yes; no. Shane and I talked about this; he knew I was going to try to patch things up with you. So we agreed that I should remain neutral. I won't get involved in the fighting or takes sides." She answered.

"Are you sure? Because I have changed a lot, I will take him down." I said menacingly as I thought of all the nasty things I could to Shane to make him suffer. Like pushing him in the lake. Okay, so maybe I haven't changed that much, I'm just more snappy, sarcastic and courageous. Unless I'm pissed off, then I'm a first class bitch.

She smiled and nodded. But even so I could see fear in her eyes. I just grinned back as she turned around and walked away, probably back to the bastard.

I sat there for a while gazing at the lake, still smiling. "The world comes to life; and everything's alright, from beginning to end, when you have a friend by your side," I whispered to myself.

"How very true," came a familiar masculine voice.

I turned around to see Nate standing there. "Nate," I exclaimed, getting up to hug him. He seemed shocked as he didn't respond, just like Tess. "Sorry," I apologised. "I'm a hugger."

He narrowed his eyes. "Is that so? 'Cause from the way you pushed me in the lake yesterday, I wouldn't have figured."

'What an idiot! He's still not over that?'

I smirked. "Well it helps when you're not on my black list."

I saw the corners of his lips turn a little bit upwards as he struggled to fight a smile."

"So..." he said after a while. "Was that Tess I saw leaving earlier? Unharmed; strangely enough."

I nodded and smiled. "Yes it was. She told me her side of the story and I forgave her."

"And Shane?"

"Is dead to me."

"I see," he responded, along with curt nod.

"So how's the pop star life treating you?"

"It's great!" he answered. "We're releasing a new album this winter, so we have to start working on it right after Camp. I'm really excited about it! Mostly."

He muttered the last word out so quietly I almost didn't hear it. "Mostly?"

Nate sighed. "Yeah, mostly. Don't get me wrong, I love making music , performing and touring but a new album will mean the press and paparazzi. They've been leaving us alone since we're on break now but when the advertising campaign begins, we'll be back in the lime light," he explained.

I smiled sadly, "I'm so sorry."

He returned the smile and pulled me into the sideway hug. "Don't be, it's not your fault. It's just sometimes I wish we could stop the world."

I returned the hug briefly before an idea for a song flashed in my mind. I pushed Nate away causing him to lose balance and fall over. I didn't even laugh as I was already writing down the words floating around in my head.

_We can't stop the world,_

_But there's so much more that we could do_

_You can't stop this girl,_

_From falling more in love with you_

_You said nobody has to know,_

_Give us time to grow,_

_And take it slow_

_But I'd stop the world,_

_If it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone_.

"That's really good," Nate said, surprising me by peeking over my shoulders. "Then the first verse could go:

_I don't know why,_

_I don't know why,_

_I'm so afraid._

_I don't know how,_

_I don't know how,_

_To fix the pain._

_We're living a lie,_

_Living a lie,_

_This needs to change.__  
_

_We're out of time,_

_We're out of time,_

_And it's still the same."_

* * *

We finished the lyrics a little bit later and by breakfast we had written the music and completely finished the song. We ended up having a little argument about who would sing it at the Campfire Jam tonight. Eventually we settled on sing the song as duet. We came to the draw since he threatened to lock me in a room with Shane if I didn't sing the song and I threatened to shove my foot though his favourite guitar, if he didn't sing the song instead.

Later, after a wonderful day of voice with Brown, Production with Nate, Song-writing with a new counsellor – – and an incredibly awkward hip-hop lesson with Shane, it was time for the Jam.

I was the last performer of the night and I was nervous as hell. Nate had mixed the music for the song but what if he made a mistake? What if we forgot the words? What if I walk on stage naked?

That last one might have been an exaggeration but give me a break, I'm panicking here!

"Next up we have Mitchie Torres and Nate Black singing an original song together," Dee announced from the stage.

I walked over to Nate and squeezed his hand. We held hands as we walked onto the stage, separating to our respective halves. I started off the song,

"_I don't know why,_

_I don't know why,_

_I'm so afraid._

_I don't know how,_

_I don't know how,_

_To fix the pain."_

Then Nate joined in with his part, "**We're living a lie,**

**Living a lie,**

**This needs to change.****  
**

**We're out of time,**

**We're out of time,**

**And it's still the same.**

By the time we reached the chorus I was moving around the stage with the occasional dance move. I lost all the nervousness I had earlier and lost myself in the music and adrenaline of being on stage.

**We can't stop the world, **

**But there's so much more that we could do**

_You can't stop this girl,_

_From falling more in love with you_

_**You said nobody has to know,**_

_**Give us time to grow,**_

_**And take it slow**_

_**But I'd stop the world,**_

_**If it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone**_**.**

_I'm hearing the noise,_

_Hearing the noise,_

_From all around_

**I'm on the edge,**

**I'm on the edge,**

**Of breaking down**

_Like Bonnie and Clyde,_

_Let's find a ride_

_And ditch this town_

**To keep it alive,**

**Keep it alive,**

**Don't make a sound**

_We can't stop the world, _

_But there's so much more that we could do_

**You can't stop this guy,**

**From falling more in love with you**

_**You said nobody has to know,**_

_**Give us time to grow,**_

_**And take it slow**_

_**But I'd stop the world,**_

_**If it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone**_**.**

_I never want to take that final look__  
__I'll turn another page, won't close the book.__  
_  
_**We can't stop the world, **_

_**But there's so much more that we could do**_

_You can't stop this girl,_

**From falling more in love with you**

_**You said nobody has to know,**_

_**Give us time to grow,**_

_**And take it slow**_

_**But I'd stop the world,**_

_**If it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone**_**.**_**"**_

The applause was deafening, Caitlyn and Tess both stood up at the same time giving us a standing ovation. 'I wonder how Caitlyn will take it when I tell her Tess and I made up. She'll probably throw a hissy fit."

Next Jason stood up, joining Caitlyn and Tess, then Shane and seconds later the whole crowd was standing up. Though I suspect it had more to do with the two pop stars at the back, rather than our performance.

I smiled and waved at the campers and rushed off the stage after a quick bow, Nate following closely behind.

"Oh my God! You guys were amazing!" Peggy squealed. I grinned in response.

"Yes **she** was," Nate replied with a grin matching mine. I turned to look at him, about to ask him what he meant by 'she'. Unfortunately, Jason and Caitlyn chose that moment to run at me out of nowhere and engulf me in a hug, taking me down along the way.

"Guys, I can't breathe," I wheezed out after try to get out of their vice like grip.

They both blushed and muttered an apology before letting me go and getting up. I followed suit and dusted myself off when I was back on my feet.

"Mitchie you were great out there! You too Nate! Your voices were just perfect together!"

I smiled at the compliment but the unusual hyper-ness of my friend disturbed me. "Um, Cait? No offence but I think you've been around Jason too long."

Everyone laughed except Jason who just looked confused.

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had left (including Tess who joined us soon after Caitlyn and Jason, Nate and I found ourselves alone outside my cabin, where Caitlyn and Tess were already asleep.

"I had fun today Mitch," Nate said softly.

"Me too," I replied, feeling myself get lost in his deep brown eyes. I'd never noticed it before but Nate was incredibly attractive.

He started to lean forward and I felt myself get closer too, and in an instant his sweet, soft lips were on mine.

* * *

So there you go! The beginning of Nitchie! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry that it's a little later than usual. I've had a few exams but they're all over except for french.

Yes I know 'stop the world' is not a duet but Demi and Nick wrote together so... Oh yeah! I've started listening to more of Demi's music and I love it! I guess I just let the bad ones that I listened to turn me off to her music. Well its not happening again.

I would love it if you left a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: An Ally And Another Antagonist (or AAAAA)**

"Oh my God! I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that!" I exclaimed, horrified, as I pulled away. "I was just being impulsive and you know it's my time of the month," I started making excuses, even though they were false. I had my period the day before Camp.

"Mitchie! It's okay! I understand," Nate smoothly replied. I lifted my head up from its downwards tilt, and found myself looking into his deep brown eyes again. I searched his eyes for any emotion and found none.

I smiled at him, I didn't know if it was a genuine smile though, and said, "Thanks for understanding."

"Yeah well…" he trailed off. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course," I replied.

"When should I stop by?"

"Is six good?"

"Very," he smirked. I just smirked right back and went into my cabin **(Cabin pictures uploaded on my photobucket, link in profile.)**

As soon as I closed the door I rushed to where the beds were and looked out the window, Nate was still standing by the door. I saw him sigh and turn, but not before glancing at the window. Did he know I was watching? If he did he didn't show it and walked away. I was feeling sleepy so I hit the sack, forgetting the kiss and its aftermath.

* * *

The next morning I woke up thanks to the light seeping through the window. I drowsily rubbed my eyes and lifted into a sitting position. I glanced to either side of me and saw that Cait and Tess were still asleep. That meant that it was still early. I looked at the digital clock and saw that it was 5:30. I smiled. Good, I had time to get ready for the day.

Not only that but I also wanted to think about the… um, kiss.

I let my mind wander to the events of last night as I slipped into the shower.

God, I couldn't believe I kissed him! Since when did I even like him that way? In the two short days we've been friends? Ha! All I knew is that he was sweet, funny, a pain in the ass, and as much as I hated to admit it, incredibly attractive in the moonlight.

Oh God no! I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't fall for anyone again and I broke it! I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. That was it! This infatuation is in the early stages so I was going to nip this thing in the bud. Whenever I thought of Nate in that way I'd just imagine him cheating on me with some blonde bimbo **(No offence to blonds, I don't mean to insult any of you, I just chose blond because Shane cheated on her with Tess, a blond, so naturally she'd think of a blond.)**

I got out of the shower and slipped dried myself off. Then I put on the clothes I put on the counter on the opposite side.

I looked at what I was wearing in the mirror. It was another sweater dress, a blue one this time **(also in my photobucket album)**, and I accompanied it with black leggings. I decided to curl my hair a bit, adopting a wavy but smooth instead of my usual dead straight style. I took one last glance in the mirror before leaving the bathroom with a smirk.

I had to admit, I looked good. One thing I was glad about, that I went through since the last summer, was getting a better fashion sense. I saved up a lot of money from my job and went on big shopping spree before summer. I found that I was very fond of sweater dresses and boots, but that wasn't all I got. I bought everything from a strapless black dress to a purple tracksuit.

I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was exactly six. How convenient.

While I was waiting for Nate I decided to take the double bass outside and practice. It had been a long time since I played it and I needed to brush up on m skills.

"You sound great," commented an unfamiliar voice from behind me. I turned around without stopping my playing. I saw a beautiful brunette with aqua blue eyes sanding behind the railing/fence.

"Thanks," I smiled. She returned the smile.

"I'm Aqua," she introduced herself.

"I'm Mitchie," I told her.

She smiled sadly, "I know."

That really took me by surprise. "Huh? How? You're not some kind of creepy stalker are you?"

She giggled. "No of course not, but I knew you from school. You probably don't recognize me; after all, I'm usually behind Alyssa."

My eyes narrowed. Alyssa was the popular rich girl of our school. She was just like Tess used to be but not as rich or famous. Alyssa made it habit to try and ruin my life back home but lately I've been standing up to her. "Alyssa? You're one of Alyssa's lepers?"

"Yeah, umm, do you mind not calling me that? I came here this summer to get away from the controlling bitch."

I snorted, "Yet you follow her around like a lost puppy."

Aqua looked away as shame and guilt clouded her face. "I wish I could just abandon their group but she would make my life a living hell."

I smiled sympathetically. "I know the feeling. I got roped into Tess Tyler's web last summer. But I stood up to her, she learned the error of her ways and we're best friends now. So…"

Aqua nodded, waiting for me to continue. "So while the summer lasts, do you want to hang out with my group?"

Aqua looked at me a little skeptically, like she doubted I had a group of friends worth hanging out with or any friends at all. Even though she was nicer than I thought apparently she was still a little stuck up. A little like Tess still had a little arrogance in her.

Then she smiled, "I'd love that!"

"Great! But, if you don't mind I've got to go, but I'll save you a seat at breakfast," I said as I saw Nate approach the cabin from behind.

She nodded and said, "Yeah. Sure. That would be great."

I grinned and quickly returned the bass inside. When I went back outside she was gone but Nate was closer. I made sure to look away and pretend I didn't know he was coming.

I sat back down on the bench and waited for the curly haired devil to arrive.

All of a sudden two arms wrapped around my waist and Nate's familiar voice whispered into my ear, "Guess who?"

I blushed at the intimate gesture but luckily he couldn't see me. I knew he was just messing around with me but I hated that he could get to me so easily. I thought I had already sorted this out in my head. I closed my eyes and willed the blush a way. A skill I mastered when I was with Shane.

"Jase? Is that you?"

"Guess again."

"Shane?" I asked with fake anger and curiosity.

"Guess again."

"Sander!" I exclaimed.

"Oh for God's sake," he exclaimed in frustration as he turned me around. "It's me Nate!"

I smirked inwardly. My acting skills were still as good as ever. "I knew it was you - you bozo!"

"Oh," he as if he was truly disappointed he didn't catch my act.

"So, you're late."

"I know and I'm sorry, but Shane was bugging me about you. You know; the whole interrogation thing. 'Why were you sitting with Mitchie? How did you become friends? How badly have I screwed up? Will we ever be friends again?' Blah blah blah!"

I stifled a giggle. "Yeah that sounds like Shane."

"Anyway." He said while looking at his watch, "it's 6:15, so we're not that late should we leave for the kitchen."

I nodded as did he. But I noticed his eyes linger at my body. "What?" I asked.

"Well, are you really going to cook in that?"

"I've cooked in better; I've cooked in worse; that's all I have to say."

I was welcomed into the kitchen with a big hug from my mother. She then shook Nate's hand and asked him if he was Shane's band member. He answered her and then explained that we were here to help. She thanked us and told us to get to work making fruit salad. She gave us two chopping knives and led us off to the chopping boards and the fruits.

As we got chopping Nate asked me who the girl I was talking to was. I told him who Aqua was and what our conversation was about. I also told him that she would be sitting with us at dinner, but for some weird reason he paled when I mentioned dinner.

"What's wrong," I asked.

He scratched the back o his head nervously. "I kind of, sort of, maybe, possibly, more or less-"

"Spit it out already," I yelled impatiently. What was so bad that he couldn't tell me? Oh no! It's not about the kiss is it? Oh my, have told someone about it and now they'll think that I'm a slut!

"I told Shane he and Tess could sit with us," he admitted fearfully.

"Nate!" I thundered with fury. I honestly felt like wringing his neck. "That is it! There is no way I'm sitting with you at lunch! You can take your sorry a-but and go sit with Shane!"

Nate looked terrified until he finally recovered and begged me to sit with him and Shane as he didn't want to break his promise. I refused every time until he blackmailed me by threatening to tall everyone that I kissed him.

I reluctantly accepted his offer. He jumped for joy at this. He threw his arms around me and squeezed me tight. "Thank you Mitch! I owe you so much for this!"

"You're thanking me? I'm being forced to do this."

"Ha! I can't believe you believed that, it was just a bluff. Anyway you can't back out now," he taunted childishly, something I never thought Nate was capable of.

He then let me go and went back to cutting. I did the same and fumed silently, but after I let go of my petty anger we started talking again. And as much as I hated to admit it and as much as tried to stop myself; I kept sneaking glances at him and checking him out. I'd never noticed before how good looking he was or how muscular his arms were or how – gah! I berated myself for thinking such things. Nate was my friend and my friend only!

Soon enough, all the fruit was sliced and diced and we were dismissed and rewarded with a group serving of chocolate brownies.

"Mmm, these are tho good!" I exclaimed with my mouth full. "You haven't made these in tho long!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Mom chided. I just stuck my tongue out and walked out of the kitchen, a chuckling Nate close behind.

* * *

At breakfast, I signalled Aqua over to our table. She didn't recognise Nate as his back was facing her, but I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she found out I knew Connect 3.

"Hey Mitchie," she greeted as she reached the table.

I greeted her and then introduced her to Nate. "Aqua, this is Nate; Nate, this is Aqua."

Nate turned around and shook her hand in greeting, "Nice to meet you."

I took my phone out and opened the camera program on it.

3

2

1

Action! Cue wide eyes, dropped jaw, pale face and stuttering.

_*Snap*_ I took the picture. She didn't notice of course because she was still gawking at the sight of Nate.

"Mitchie," she asked when she calmed down. "How do you know Nate Black from Connect 3?"

I smirked. "Nate here is one of my best friends, as is Jason."

"And Shane," she asked excitedly.

I hesitated. Should I tell her? And what about the specifics; can I tell her that he cheated on me? I looked at Nate discreetly asking him for permission.

He nodded.

"Shane was my boyfriend up until a few months ago, he cheated on me so I dumped him," I explained to my newest friend.

She nodded and took a seat next to me.

"I still can't believe that you know all these celebrities! Connect 3, Tess Tyler... Oh! Do you know TJ Tyler?"

I nodded. Tess introduced me to her mom before she went on tour with her, a few months before the break up with Shane. She squealed before finally calming down.

"Oh look! There's the rest," I exclaimed when I saw the rest of our friends arrive. And by the rest I meant Caitlyn, Tess, Peggy, Ella, Jason and Shane.

Aqua squealed at the sight of Shane. I rolled my eyes at her and said, "He's taken and a bastard so don't get your hopes up."

She blushed and went back to eating her food.

"So Aqua," Nate inquired, "what classes are you taking?"

"I'm mainly taking hip-hop and classical dance with piano as a minor. What about you two?"

"I'm doing voice, hip-hop and song-writing," I answered.

I'm teaching production and song-writing," Nate answered.

The others were already here and taking their seats.

"Hey Mitchie, who's your friend?" Jason asked as he sat down.

"Everyone, this is Aqua," I announced. "Aqua this is, Jason, Caitlyn, Peggy, Ella, Tess and Shane," I told her while pointing at each person as I said their name. Shane's name however was said with disgust and loathing which caused him to wince.

After greetings were exchanged between everyone we all were called up to grab our food and after that we all started to talk. By the end of breakfast it seemed that Aqua was already a firm part of our group and everyone seemed to like her. I was just about to stand up and put my plate in the dirty plate pile when the doors burst open and a familiar skinny red head burst through the doors. Alyssa.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading this, I started working on it as soon as the previous chapter was out, I just couldn't not give you another chapter before the end of the month.**

**Tricked you didn't I? How many of you actually thought it was going to last? It actually was until I thought of a little surprise for all of you. The end of this chapter is a big clue. And who's looking forward to getting to know Alyssa?**

**Oh by the way! I strongly recommend that you look at my photobucket In this life album. I put up Mitchie's outfits as well as pictures of the cabin. I made the cabin using the Sims 3.**

**Please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Confrontation leads to new beginnings**

"Oh my God! What is she doing here?" I hissed at Aqua as Alyssa walked in strutting her stuff like it was some kind of catwalk. And boy did she have a lot of… stuff; I wonder how much of it is actually real. I'd say around 40% of it? Maybe less… eh who cared anyway? Besides half the male population of Camp Rock, and half the female population that already wanted to suck up to her. It always amazed me how she could command everyone's attention whenever she walked into a room.

"I don't know," she hissed back in panic. "Last I knew she was hitting the Californian beaches and guys! She must have heard that Connect 3 was here!"

Ah, that explains it. Alyssa loved Connect 3, she was just plain obsessed with them and she would do anything to get famous. She was probably looking for the guys right now.

I looked towards her and sure enough; she was scanning the campers looking for the internationally famous band. I looked down and prayed she wouldn't be able to spot us but the mounting sound of high heels hitting the wooden floors proved that she did. I just hoped she wouldn't recognise me.

I could practically feel the rest of the groups gaze on me, minus Aqua for she was probably doing the same thing as me.

"Shane; Nate; Jason, nice to see you again," her smooth, deceptive voice echoed. Wait. Again? What does she mean again? How does she know them?

Aqua seemed to be having the same thoughts as we both looked up in confusion.

"Again?" I blurted out unintentionally. Alyssa tore her gaze of off the guys and looked at me and… Wow! Never before had I wished for a camera so badly! If only I hadn't put away my phone.

Alyssa's mouth dropped wide open; her eyes nearly tripled in size; and best of all she choked on her own saliva and started coughing. Eventually she calmed down.

"Torres?" she asked, with her eyes narrowed in hatred and confusion. Then she moved her gaze onto Aqua, who was sitting there with a pale face, "Aqua?"

Have I mentioned that she and I were mortal enemies? No? Well then, you know now.

"Alyssa," I answered curtly.

"Woah, woah, wait!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "Who is she and how do you all know her?"

"She's our manager's daughter," Nate explained. I turned to him in shock. So that was how she always got front row seats and backstage passes to Connect 3's concerts back home. "We met her a few times when she came with her dad."

"And you two?" Caitlyn asked.

"She goes to our school."

Caitlyn and Nate both didn't seem happy with the answer so I whispered to Nate, "She's the school slut, wicked witch/bitch, head tramp… you know the kind."

He nodded in understanding and discreetly passed the message around the table, though Tess already knew about her.

I looked back to Alyssa and found her glaring at Aqua and telling her to get out of her seat. I sighed, Aqua was one of Alyssa's followers there's no way she'd refuse. I signalled to Cait that if Alyssa sat down, I was leaving. She nodded and signalled that she'd follow.

You know it's amazing how unobservant people can be, here I was making gestures to Caitlyn; Alyssa was threatening Aqua; and Shane and Tess were making goo-goo eyes at each other, yet we all had no idea of the different conversations going on. Well other than Cait and I. We're females, duh!

Then the unexpected happened. "No," Aqua told Alyssa. "I've had it with you and your bitchy attitude. I am done being your slave. You always treat me as if I'm nothing but after just one hour with these guys I felt happiness and belonging for once. So take that, and shove it up your ass."

Now that surprised me.

"Mitchie, I want to thank you for including me in your circle of friends and making me feel so welcome," Aqua told me kindly.

I only smiled in response because, well, I couldn't think of anything to say! 'You're welcome'? The very idea was just plain ridiculous.

"Fine," Alyssa replied snottily. They way she said it; I could have sworn the word 'snottily' was made for her. And 'bitch'. And 'Diva'. And 'Tramp'. And I could go on forever.

"So how do you know the guys and Tess Tyler and the girl," she asked me.

"Met them at Camp last year," I replied. "Tess, Caitlyn, Jason and Nate, are my best friends."

This seemed to shock her. "She probably thought I was some pathetic fan they took pity on.

"And Shane?" she asked.

There was no reason for me to broadcast my hate of him so I remained silent.

She snorted, "I can't believe you guys would be friends with bitchy! She's is like totally using you guys, I mean come on! She's only friends with the single guys?"

I snorted at this and the guys shared amused looks.

"Yeah," some random girl from the table next to us exclaimed. "She's right!"

There were numerous nods and 'yeah's from the different tables in the mess hall.

"Yeah, Torres is always hanging around Nate and Jason, but she always stays clear of Shane. Probably because she knows he won't cheat!"

I had to hold in my laughter at that. Yeah right, me and Jason? He's practically my brother! And Shane's not a cheater? Ha! In her dreams!

When everyone quieted down, I simply looked up and asked, "Caitlyn can you pass the salt please? My omelette isn't salty enough."

Caitlyn let out a suppressed giggle and Tess choked on her food for a second.

After a few seconds I asked, "Cait? Why is the skank still standing there?"

Caitlyn started to snicker at that point, spurring a whole bunch of people to join in, mostly the girls that weren't Connect 3 addicts and the ones who were intimated by Alyssa; but wouldn't join her. Tess giggled a bit, she also seemed to enjoy that Alyssa was getting laughed at. I realised that since Alyssa's dad was in the music business, she and Tess would have met each other a couple of times.

Alyssa's face turned red and she grabbed Aqua's glass of milk. I eyed her warily, she dare, would she?

Ugh! Cold! Cold! Cold! That little witch!

"I can't believe you did that!" I screamed at the smug faced bitch. From the corner of my eye I saw Caitlyn smirk, probably because Tess reacted the same way last summer when she threw her spaghetti at her.

"You deserve it bitchy, for using the guys like that. As if they would ever want to be friends with you! No one likes you Torres, and no one ever did. So tell me, what kind of lie did you tell them to get them to hang out with you?"

With tears gathering in my eyes, I raised my hand and left a very prominent mark on her face.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Shane came to my rescue. I turned to face him in shock. "If you must know, the reason Mitchie avoids me is because I'm her ex-boyfriend!"

Silence; complete and utter silence was all that could be heard throughout the mess hall. You could even hear crickets chirping in the background. I think you get the idea…

Alyssa stood just stood there, frozen and looking like she'd been slapped – again. But I ignored her and whirled around fiercely towards Shane. "How dare you?" I hissed. "You knew fully well that I didn't want anyone to know I dated scum like you!"

"I was just trying to help," he weakly defended himself. I rolled my eyes at his pathetic excuse and stormed out of the mess hall, but not before sending evils at Shane – and wishing for his death.

* * *

About 10 minutes later I found myself back at my cabin sitting at the porch bench and playing the melody of 'This Is Me' with the double bass.

"That sounds good," Nate commented from behind me. I wasn't surprised he followed me; after all, he seemed to have a habit of doing that.

"Hey Nate," I sighed, moving over for him to join me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, concern clouding his voice and all over his face. I smiled softly. He was so sweet and adorable; and always thinking of others.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied softly. "It's just that some of the stuff she said really hit close to home…you know?"

He frowned and wrapped his left arm around me, pulling me in closer for comfort. "What do you mean?" he asked gently.

"I've only ever had one friend back home," I explained, resting my head on his shoulder. I was normally sad when I thought about my lack of friends, and the school that either hated my guts or didn't give a crap about me. But – with Nate – it was hard to feel any sort of negative emotion. He just gave me this euphoric feeling every time our skin made contact.

So much for not falling for him…

"And," I continued, "Even though I have you guys, and I love you all so much – well minus Shane, I'm still insecure. You, Caitlyn, Tess, Jason, and even Shane for a while, all kept telling me what a wonderful person you thought I was." He nodded, as if agreeing that he really does think that I'm a 'wonderful' person as they say.

"But," I lowered my voice to a soft whisper, "if that were true… then why do so many people treat me like I'm the scum of the earth?"

"Oh Mitchie," Nate whispered sympathetically.

The sorrow and sympathy – and something else too – in his eyes made me want to break down, but I didn't – I stayed strong.

"Why do they all follow Alyssa?" I asked miserably.

"It's because they're scared. Weren't you when you faced Tess last summer? Isn't that why you lied and became one of her followers for a while, right?" I flinched, that wasn't a good memory for me. "Besides," he added. "I think it's two friends now! Did you forget Aqua?"

I smiled slightly and wrapped my eyes around Nate tightly. "Thank you," I whispered softly.

He returned the hug and muttered 'you're welcome'.

"You're the best Nate."

"I know," he replied arrogantly. I giggled and slapped the back of his head. "Anyway, follow me there's something I want to show you."

* * *

And that's how I ended up blindly following Nate through the forest. The scary forest; in fact, I was half convinced that I would start seeing yellow eyes everywhere and that the trees would start moving. I inwardly snorted at that.

I could handle some gruesome horror movies and still sleep like a baby at night. But Disney's 'Snow White' has this effect on me?

Pathetic.

Anyway, Nate and I kept walking until we reached a clearing.

Wow! It was beautiful, especially with the way sunlight was being filtered down by the towering trees; it gave it a magical effect of sorts. There where so many flowers! Irises! Wood Roses! Azalea! Rose bushes! Lilies, orchids and so much more!

"Nate, this is gorgeous," I whispered in admiration. I turned to him and asked, "how did you find this?"

"I found it in my first year here. I was walking through the forest, thinking about some things, and I tripped and landed…" He started looking around. "In that flowered currant bush. You know, you're the first person that I've ever brought here?"

I didn't answer. Instead I just jumped an threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

He held me tightly, then he let me go and sighed. "There's a reason a brought you here, Mitchie," he started. I looked at him in confusion. What possible reason could he have to bring me here?

"The first time I saw you at final jam last year; I thought you were stunning. The way you conquered the stage and audience, with your beauty and voice, just awed me. But then I found out that you were Shane's 'girl with the voice' that he was in love with. And we met officially, you two were already together.

"I've always had feelings for you Mitch, and it drove mad sometimes to know that you'd never be mine."

"Nate," I whispered in awe.

"Just let me finish, okay?" he asked, well demanded actually; but who's keeping score? "When you and Shane broke up I was torn. Torn between being happy that I now had a chance, or being sad that you were hurt. Naturally, I was happy because I knew he wasn't the one for you if he could even think of cheating on you. But as a result I wouldn't talk to Shane for days, and I was too pre-occupied with my own thoughts to stop you from leaving us behind.

"So I gave up. I didn't think we'd ever see you again. But being back here at camp, with you, has been the most blissful experience I've ever had. And my feelings for you developed so much. It's way past a little crush now. In two days you wormed your way into my heart like no one ever has before.

You're amazing Mitchie Torres, so will you do me the honour if being my girlfriend?"

To say that I was shocked was an understatement. I'm pretty sure I looked like a ghost. "Na-te, II would love to," I choked out amidst the forming tears that were threatening to escape. "But I can't."

The eagerness and hope in his face instantly disappeared. "Why not?" Nate asked in a strangely monotone voice.

"I don't want to get hurt," I muttered sadly.

"Oh Mitchie," he whispered in a matching voice of sadness. He then wrapped his arms around me and let me bury my face in the crook of his neck. "I would never hurt you. I really care about you Mitchie."

"Shane said he did too," I muttered bitterly.

"Shane and I are two different people Mitch. You have to trust that I won't lead you on like he did."

He was right. Shane and Nate were two different people. I couldn't let Shane get in the way of my happiness.

"Okay."

"Okay? All this and all I get is 'okay'?" Nate teased.

I giggled. "Okay, I'd love to be your girlfriend Nate."

I was still a little unsure about my decision but upon seeing the pure joy and utter happiness my acceptance had caused him, all my doubts were erased.

Nate instantly picked me up and started spinning me around giddily. He then let me go and tenderly pressed his soft, warm lips to mine, pulling me even closer so our bodies were pressed up against each others.

* * *

**I thought this was enough for now. Sorry for not updating sooner. I had to work on my ICT GCSE coursework and I just handed in the first draft on Thursday.**

**So what do you think of the Nitchie? Too corny? Not corny enough?**

**Oh, and am I just wasting my time with the Photobucket album?**

**Please leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Blossoming Rose Garden**

**First off I'd like to say: Hope you had a happy valentines day everyone! Thank you so much for all the reviews and support guys!**

**And Thank you to **MisguidedDreamer** and **this-x-is-x-me **for their advice on a little issue I had with writing this chapter :D If you haven't already read their stories I would strongly recommend that you do (and review them too), they are both just plain amazing! **

**Warning: a tiny bit of humorous sexual mentions, but nothing big, don't worry :)**

**

* * *

**

"You have no idea how happy you've made me," Nate whispered into my ear when we separated. The feel of his breath on my ear caused me to involuntarily shiver.

"I think I do," I replied before planting another kiss on his sweet tasting lips.

"You do, do you?" he asked with a smirk, when he pulled away. "Well, tell me something. Do you feel this?"

Nate started tickling me, starting at my stomach; then my sides; then up to my collarbone.

"Nate!" I screamed before another fit of laughter overcame me. He paused for a second and went back to tickling my collarbone. I started laughing like a maniac until breathing became a problem and my laughter became silent.

"I do believe I've found your weak spot," he announce triumphantly as he stopped tickling – and left me wheezing and gasping for air.

When I recovered I gave him a death glare worthy of Alyssa and Tess.

"Believe me, Mr. Black, when I say, you will pay," I threatened him, my glare never wavering.

He only grinned, showing off his gorgeous smile and handsome features. I swear, it's like looking at the face of an Angel. I grinned back and pushed him to the ground.

He landed with a thud.

Then I got down on my knees and started crawling towards him. Just as I was about to pounce and tickle him – lame, I know; but my normal method of beating the shit out of guys wasn't something I could do to my boyfriend. Hmm, boyfriend… I liked the sound of that. Anyway, just as I was about to pounce on him, he started snickering and asked, "imagine what someone would say if they saw us like this; especially if they catch you near my waist."

I stared at him in confusion before the meaning of his words finally hit me and a rush of mental images flooded through my mind, disturbing images I never wanted to conceive. I made a face and cried, "Eww, eww, eww! Oh God; that is disgusting!"

Meanwhile Nate was rolling on the ground laughing his head off. I narrowed my eyes and growled menacingly before straddling him and punching him hard in on the arm and in the gut – but not as hard.

"You should have seen the look on your face! It was just priceless! Such a gradual transformation that I could see every single step of realization!" Once again Nate was overcome with another fit of laughter. "You looked absolutely stricken with horror and your eyes nearly tripled in size."

Ironic; 5 minutes ago I never thought I'd get sick of his laughter, yet now I'm feeling sick because of the source of his laughter.

"I hate you," I declared before rolling off of him and ridding my mind of those incredibly wrong thoughts. 'Think fairies Mitch,' I repeated to myself.

He merely rolled his eyes and sat up. "Yeah, I know." he said, and offered me his hand. I took it and pulled myself up into a sitting position.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I think we deserve a little rest, don't you?"

I nodded and give a little hum of approval.

And that's how Nate and I found ourselves lying on the ground, eyes fluttering closed and our unconscious taking over.

* * *

Ugh. I hate waking up after a nap. My eyes always hurt. After blinking a few times, to get used to the light, I took a look at Nate to see if he was still asleep, only he wasn't. Instead he was on his side facing her with his eyes open,

"Hey there sleepyhead," he greeted. He was watching me in my sleep? Am I supposed to be flattered or be crept out? Isn't this like that lame vampire movie?

Looking into his sparkling brown eyes, I decided that flattery was what I was feeling. So, I turned and moved closer into his waiting arms. As his arms encircled me and pulled me closer, I tilted my head up to the right angle so that he could have access to my waiting lips.

Nate pressed his lips against mine, kissing me lovingly and with a passion I'd never experienced before, not even with Shane. Ugh, here I was in a romantic moment with Nate and I ruined it for myself by thinking about Shane. Typical!

I gladly kissed back, savouring the felling of his lips on mine but, all too soon, he pulled away and sat up, as did I.

"What's wrong?" I asked as when I saw the troubled expression on his face.

"I've been thinking," he started, "that we should keep our relationship a secret."

"Why?" I asked, unable to get the hurt out of my voice. "Are you ashamed of me?" Ridiculous idea, I know, but that was what it seemed like.

"What?" Nate exclaimed. "How could you think that? I care about you a lot Mitchie, why would I be ashamed of having you by my side? Baby, you are dazzling and I would be honoured to have people see you by my side. I just don't want people to get the wrong idea about us, especially after what Alyssa said. If people find out about us, they'll think you're using me."

I grinned at his little speech and pecked his cheek.

"Say that again."

"What? People will think you're using me?" he asked in confusion.

"Before that."

"I would be honoured to have people see you by my side?"

"No! After that!"

"Baby, you're dazzling?"

"Yes that!" I exclaimed. He gave me a questioning look. "You called me baby,| I explained with an even wider grin.

Nate smirked. "So you like it when I call you that, huh, baby?"

I smirked right back and started playing with his soft brown curls. "I think I do, Mr. Black."

"Good, because I like calling you that," he said.

I hummed in response and hugged him, burying my face into his neck. I inhaled deeply, taking in Nate's musky, addictive scent. "I think you're right, dating secretly is what's best for us," I murmured into his the crook of his neck. "We're really going to do this?"

"We really are." He grinned, before lifting my head up and leaning down to kiss me again.

* * *

When Nate and I returned to my cabin at sunset – yes; cliché, I know, but what can you do? Anyway, when Nate and I returned o m cabin at sunset we found the whole gang, Shane included, waiting for us. Nate carefully removed his arm from it's position around my waist. We were still out of earshot so I asked him if we could tell our friends. He told me that it was ok if we did it inside the cabin with all the blinds closed.

"Where the hell were you?" Caitlyn screeched when we arrived at the cabin. "Do you have any idea how many texts and missed calls we sent you!"

"Sorry, I left my phone in the cabin," I apologised, not really meaning it. Nate confirmed that he had done the same.

"Ugh! You two are insufferable!" Caitlyn groaned, looking like she was ready to gouge our eyes out.

"Where were you two, anyway," Jason inquired. "You missed all the fun."

Fun? Nate and I both looked at each other inquisitively. "Yeah," Tess confirmed with a smirk, "Alyssa fainted."

I did a double take. Alyssa actually fainted?

"Well," Nate said, "why don't we go inside so you can tell us what we've missed?"

They agreed so Shane opened the sliding glass doors and let us all in, closing the door behind him as he entered.

Everyone took a seat at the various seats and sofa's. I made sure to seat Nate and I together, separate from the rest. I felt Nate put his arm around my waist and pull me closer; intertwining his fingers with mine. After shooting him a quick glare I scanned the gang to see if they noticed. They didn't as their attention was on Jason, who was rambling about something or other.

"And when Nate left Alyssa sort of unfroze," Jason continued, "then her face got red and she just screamed 'WHAT?' and fell to the ground."

I rolled my eyes. This was their big story? Maybe I would have found it amusing earlier but now I was just too excited about Nate and I! So I just smirked when Jason looked to me for approval.

It was then that his grinned faded and his jaw dropped slightly. Then Caitlyn & Aqua noticed his shocked look and followed his gaze, right to Nate's arm and our intertwined fingers. Shane and Tess were the last to notice and adopted similar expressions to the rest.

"Mitchie," Aqua asked, "is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"Well, Nate and I might possibly be a couple," I explained nervously.

"Possibly be couple?" Nate teased, to lighten the quickly developing tension in the room. I glared at him and returned my attention to our friends. I scanned their faces for some sort of reaction but I received none, except for what seemed to be a slowly forming grin from Caitlyn.

Huh?

"Oh my God!" she squealed. She quickly lunged at me and squeezed me before I could even react.

"Ughf," I grunted as someone else added their weight on me, followed by yet another person. I guess Tess and Aqua had similar reactions to Caitlyn. "Uh, guys do you mind getting off? I can barely breathe."

One by one the 3 girls lifted themselves off of me and apologised. After shooting them a playful glare I glanced towards my boyfriend, who was sporting a very amused expression. The girls and I exchanged mischievous glances.

"1, 2, 3," I silently mouthed to them, then on the count of 3 we all pounced on Nate.

* * *

"OW! My back! Did you girls have to do that?" Nate complained when everyone left to do their own thing, leaving Nate and I in my cabin. "Though I can understand why; I _am_ irresistible after all."

I frowned and slapped his hand, "don't be a smartass."

Nate pretended to pout, though it was easy to see that he was concealing a smirk, and whined, "Ouch! That hurt! Kiss it better?"

I smiled softly, he was just too wonderful for me to be mad at him. I stepped closer to my beau and lifted the palms of both his hands to my lips. He smiled softly at me and cradled my hands in his.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," he said, quoting Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

Playing along, I quoted Juliet's response, which I easily remember seeing as we had to analyse the scene in English Literature.

" Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

I stared into Nate's eyes challenging him to continue but he had they had this strange look in them. He pulled me close and said, "Screw this, it's taking too long," before claiming my lips with his own.

I struggled to suppress a moan as he kissed me fiercely. My whole body was flowing with electricity, I felt ecstatic; blissful; and nervous; and slightly overwhelmed too, all at the same time. This boy, no this man, holding me in his arms made me feel things I could never have imagined, not even in my wildest dreams. Not with Shane, nor any of the various flings I've had before Camp (my friend Sierra knew I was depressed over a guy, just no who, so set me up with a few guys, despite my resistance). Even in movies I always thought they were over acting the scenes, and in books I rolled my eyes at all the lovey-dovey stuff. I accepted that it could possibly exist until Shane, and I've never experience it or truly believed in it until Nate.

'Congratulations pop star,' I thought wistfully, 'somehow you broke into my, previously unbreakable, armour. Quite a few guys tried back home but they all failed, I just couldn't bring myself to trust them. But with you, it's so easy. You just charmed your way into my life and heart. I really care about you. It's not love, at least not yet, but it is well on its' way to being love.'

* * *

**So what did everyone think? Good? Bad? Should I quit writing and shoot myself? ;) ****Fluff first then drama? Or vice-versa?**

**Also, I'd like to know, did anyone actually look at my Photo-bucket album? **** I don't want to be wasting my time.**

**Anyway, please leave a review. I love receiving them and I'm sure all the other authors do too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry I took so long. I was having writers block. But thanks to **MisguidedDreamer**'s latest update I regained inspiration and finished the chapter in one day (2000 words in one day)!**

**Chapter 7: Laid**

"Nate? Are you still in there?" Jason's loud voice echoed through the cabin, along with the glass door sliding.

In surprise, Nate and I sprung apart. What was Jason doing here? I thought he had left along with the rest of our group. As I recalled he wanted to go bird watching; which I really don't get. How he can find entertainment from spending hours walking around looking for birds is way beyond me. But he's my big brother (figuratively of course) and I support his ridiculous passion for birds no matter how stupid it is, and no matter how many times he's going to hit his head on windows when he sees a bird outside.

I snickered at that thought. Jason was just…well, he was Jason! There was no other way to describe him.

"Oh. There you are," I heard Shane said, with whiney voice. I swear if I have to deal with any more of him I will end up killing him.

"What do you want?" I demanded impatiently. Nate elbowed me lightly, indicating that I was being rude. I only shot him a nasty glare. 'They interrupted our alone time; so excuse me for being a little rude,' I sniped angrily at Nate. Internally, of course.

Shane flinched, while Jason backed away from me and quietly said, "We need Nate to practice a new song."

Needless to say, I was feeling very guilty for snapping at Jase. I walked up to my 'brother' and hugged him tightly. "Sorry for snapping at you Jase," I told him. He quickly returned the embrace and told me it was okay, and that he understood.

As I pulled back, I noticed Shane crossing his arms and staring at me expectantly, almost like he was expecting an apology. I rolled my eyes and asked, "What are you still doing here? Go on scram!"

Shane's shoulders drooped and he left the room muttering about something or other. Jason and Nate were both snickering at what had just happened. I soon joined them and gave Nate one last kiss before he left.

I started walking around Camp and decided to stop by Peggy, Ella & Lola's cabin, where Caitlyn and Tess said they'd be. Then I was going to head to the kitchens to see my mother. Hmm, at least they were making an effort to be nice to each other. "So," I said very loudly as I entered the cabin unnoticed. "Having fun without me?"

Tess gasped and Caitlyn had a shocked expression on her face. "Never," the both gasped simultaneously. I chuckled merrily. It was nice to see my too best friends get along, especially since – when put together – we were like the three musketeers, with an attitude to boot.

"So have you had any squabbles from these two?" I asked Aqua, who was sitting with her legs crossed on Lola's bed – with Lola of course. Ella was on her bed with her compact mirror, testing out different shades of something or other."Too dark," she was muttering. Then as she put another – seriously what was that? – Shade on she mumbled, "Too runny, blecghk!"

"Nope," Aqua answered while giving Ella the same strange look I was giving. Giving Aqua a grateful smile I headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Tess asked. I told them that I was heading to the kitchen to see my mom, and asked if anyone wanted to tag along. Only Caitlyn did.

"So you and Nate huh?" My BFF asked me while sporting an impish grin. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes as I had been doing it far too often nowadays.

"You want the back-story?" I guessed. She nodded and I proceeded to explain everything. From the bonding we did since camp started to our talk in the forest. When I got to Nate's private spot I went into detail about his confession. "Then he stopped me and told me that he'd had feelings for me since final jam but never acted on them because of Shane. He said when we broke up he was both thrilled and angry; thrilled that I was available , but angry that Shane hurt me. So while he was trying to process the situation I left their lives never to be seen again. Until a few days ago that is."

Caitlyn had a big smile on her face. Figures, despite her tough exterior she was a closet romantic. I was also sporting a smile

"So then he said, and I quote: "but being back at camp with you has been blissful experience I've ever had. And my feelings for you developed so much. It's way past a little crush now. In two days you wormed your way into my heart like no one ever has before!"

Caitlyn squealed like a fan girl, "OMG that was so sweet! You are so lucky to have a guy as great as Nate. I only wish I had I guy like that." Oddly enough Jason came to mind when she said that. A smirk slowly formed on my face. Yes, oh yes. Mitchie the matchmaker is at your service.

Caitlyn didn't notice the smirk on my face as she was too busy dreaming of her 'true love'. I couldn't help but think that Tess would have a stroke if she found out of Caitlyn's true romantic nature.

When we got to the kitchen Caity was still in her trance so I whacked the back of her head before she walked into the wall. She shot me an angry/confused look until I pointed out that she was 5 steps away from breaking her nose.

"Querida, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" mom asked when she saw us. (If it wasn't obvious, it means: honey, what are you doing here.)

I raised my eyebrows. "What? ¿Una niña no puede visitar a su propia madre?" (Translation: A girl can't visit her own mother?)

My mom just chuckled and said, "No seriously, what are you doing here?

I was about to reply but Caitlyn interrupted in her familiar fashion. "Whoa woa-oh! Hold it! I knew Mrs. Torres spoke Spanish but since when could you, huh Mitch?"

I shrugged. I've always been able to speak Spanish, she just never asked and I never had to speak it in front of her. I repeated this to my demanding best friend.

"Eh, whatever."

'Gee Cait, nice to know you care,' I thought sarcastically.

"Now that you're done," My mom said in an amused tone – obviously knowing what I was thinking. "Do you mind giving me some help?"

"Sorry mom but we only dropped by for a visit; I've got somewhere to be," I told her regretfully, I waved goodbye and we started walking away but before we left Caitlyn started snickering and whispered; "Nate?"

I glared at her briefly before a large smirk made its way to my face. "Actually mom, Caitlyn would love to stay behind and help you!" I cheerfully exclaimed. My mother's face instantly brightened. She must have been missing a member of staff and needing the help.

My best friend looked like she was going to vehemently deny my words so I leaned in and quietly threatened to expose her romantic side to Tess. She instantly paled, glared and made her way to one of the free working stations.

With a smug smile on my face I left the kitchen and walked over to the C3s cabin.

On the way, I passed Sander and Barron's cabin; managing to overhear the most interesting conversation.

"_No man, I am so gonna get laid before you,"_ came sanders voice.

"_Nu-uh! I'll be first," _Barron argued.

"_Nu-uh!"_

"_Uhuh"_

"_Nu-uh!"_

Snickering quietly, I walked over to the front door.

"Knock knock," I said in a sweet and sugary voice, totally different to my own.

"Who is it?" came the reply.

"A hot girl looking to get laid," I answered in as seductive a voice as I could manage.

Suddenly the loud pitter patter – if you could even call it that – of their feet could be heard and two familiar pairs of eyes peeked out from the blinds to my left.

"Mitchie!"

"_Damn, I actually got my hopes up!" _Barron told his friend in what I was sure was supposed to be a quiet voice.

"_What hope? Even if it were a hot girl looking to get laid she'd definitely choose me."_

"Really guys? Really?" I asked when they opened the cabin door. **(Mitchie, Cait and Tess had a luxury cabin. Both Tess and Cait paid for one, and Brown was pretty close to Mitchie so he put her in it too. B & S have regular cabins.**)

"Umm, Mitch… do you think you can keep quiet about this?"

"Oh I don't know," I answered dramatically. "I suppose I could find it in my heart to stay quiet. For a price."

"Name it," Sander sighed.

"Shane, with a black eye. A very painful black eye."

They both eyed me with amusement. "You're evil Mitch, but I suppose we have no choice."

I smirked and retreated from the cabin but before I was completely away from it I spotted Alyssa and went closer to her and the cabin. Making sure she was in earshot I called out to the boys. "Hey guys! If you want an easy lay then I'm sure Alyssa will do the trick. That slot will probably spread her legs wide open and hand herself to anybody she can on a silver platter."

Barron and Sander started snickering and I did the same after seeing the look on her face.

I was almost at my boyfriends cabin when I heard her scream "TORRES!"

Giggling, I entered the boys cabin and found Nate on his bed being cornered by his two band mates. Oddly enough, they were questioning him about our relationship. Ha! And they say boys don't gossip.

"So, do you think you're gonna get laid anytime soon?" Shane teased.

Seriously! What is up with the male population? Is that all they think about? I've got half a mind to make sure no male on the planet will ever be able to reproduce. Except for maybe Nate. I'll come back to that later, in the meantime however I needed to stop that talk before it got too awkward. I tapped my shoes against the wooden floors.

Shane and Jason jumped in surprise while Nate grinned and hastily came up to me and kissed me. "You have no idea how big a favour you just did me!"

Ignoring his words I lightly pecked him and asked, "What happened to practice?"

He snorted before glaring at his friends. "We barely got through one song before Jason gave me the basic big brother speech. You know, the whole 'you hurt my sis and having kids will never be an option for you' speech."

Giving Jason a grin I answered, "So? You would have gotten that speech from my dad anyway."

"That's not why I'm mad at him."

"Then what is?"

"He brought up our relationship, thus prompting gossip girl over there," he pointed at Shane, "to start an interrogation."

Smirking slightly I rose up onto the tip of m toes and told him what I was making Barron and Sander do.

"Does that make things better?"

He grinned. "Much."

So we ended up talking about various topics; such as the weather, songs, classes – which were due to start tomorrow – and Alyssa, for the next hour or so during which Nate and I took turns glaring at Shane.

* * *

When it was dinnertime the whole group met up at the same table we sat at for breakfast. It was pretty peaceful, fun and full of chatter – with the occasional glare from me towards Shane and from Caitlyn towards me. I guess she didn't have much fun in the kitchen.

But then Alyssa struck yet again.

"So Whorres, I see you're still around Connect 3. I can't believe you actually have the audacity to pretend to be their friend. It's obvious that you're using them! Don't think I haven't noticed you sucking up to Nate and trying to get his sympathy. But it's not going to work, after all, Shane didn't want you so what makes you think Nate will, huh?"

My anger was building by the second and the only reason I didn't beat the stuffing out of her yet was because I had just noticed that I left a mark when I slapped her. Meaning the lucky bitch still had a chance to stop and escape before I burst.

"Especially when he can have me," she added as an afterthought. 'Oh that is it bitch!' I thought before getting up and facing her. But before sending my fist flying her way I thought humiliating her might do me some good.

"First, wow! Audacity! Look who finally got a dictionary! Second, I broke up with him and for the record, he's now dating my best friend so ex-boyfriend or not, friend or not, I'd still be on good terms with Connect 3 due to Tess. Third, you're stalking me now? Or are you sending your pathetic minions to do that? Fourth, take this!" I exclaimed while grabbing a glass of orange juice and pouring it on her, it was soon followed by a punch to the jaw.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed before running out of the mess hall, her new lepers on her trail.

After she left I returned to my seat only to be greeted with my friends' shocked looks.

"Wow," Nate whispered. "You know, after that, I no longer care about keeping us a secret. You've shown that you can handle anything anyone throws at you and I have an overwhelming urge to kiss you right now."

"Well why don't you?"

"I will."

Nate leaned in a quickly captured my lips, wrapping one arm around my waist and placing his other hand on my face.

Gasps and whispers could be heard all over the mess hall but there was one that stood out in particular.

"Michelle Demetria Torres! What is the meaning of this!"

* * *

**Well, what do you think?**

**I'm sure a review will make me write a lot faster, and maybe I could be persuaded to update this fic again before working some more on my other fic ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait I've been really busy with exams and all. But school finished last tuesday so I've been going out a lot and barely had time to write 800 words. But I was free today and low and behold I finished the chapter which is now triple the original amount. *Bows, bows* but compared to some other writers that sucks so *ducks from tomatoes* no gloating for me. Well anyway I hope you enjoy it! And about the title... I really sick at those -_-**

**Chapter 8: Fluff Like No Other / Fail Like No Other**

* * *

"Michelle Demetria Torres! What is the meaning of this!" came a very familiar voice.

With a gasp I pulled away from Nate and turned to face my enraged best friend from back home. "Sierra what are you doing here?"

"If you'll excuse me I'll be asking the questions here Missy!" Sierra hissed, positively scaring the life out of me. "You knew Connect 3 and you never told me? And worse you're dating Nate?"

Feeling incredibly nervous; I said that yes I'd been dating Nate since earlier that day but that I'd known Connect 3 for a year.

"Are you kidding me!You knew them for a whole year?" Sierra shrieked. "You could have gotten us tickets to their concert last month!"

I flinched yet again while Nate – along with the rest of the table – was clearly trying to hold back from bursting into laughter. As much as I want to punch one of them for this, I had to admit that if it wasn't me in that situation, I would have found it simply hilarious how the girl who could take down any bully was cowering in fear from her best friend; a bony, frizzy-haired redhead with large glasses. Not that Sierra was ugly or anything! She was actually kind of pretty but she definitely looked like a weak nerd. Obviously, she wasn't that much of a nerd since she could deal with me.

"Not really," I eventually answered. "I was on the outs with one of them back then." Involuntarily, I turned to glare at Shane then returned my gaze to Sierra. "The Ex," I mouthed to her.

Realisation hit Sierra and she calmed down. "I see." And she probably did; Sierra was a very perceptive person so it didn't usually take much for her to figure things out. By now she probably figured out that I didn't say anything about Connect 3 because – thanks to Shane – I wanted nothing to do with them. Then when I returned to camp I must have reconciled with them. Or from the looks of things only two of them.

And that Ladies and Gentlemen is how Sierra's mind works.

"But you Miss Torres still have a lot of explaining to do!" she continued, more quietly, but still as threatening. "For starters, how about you introduce me?"

I smirked. Sierra hadn't changed in the slightest. She was still the same busybody – concealed by a nerd's visage – she always was. And to tell you the truth that was kind of a relief. Everything was changing so fast this summer, it's nice to have my good old, never changing best friend to rely on.

"Sierra, this is Caitlyn, Aqua, Tess, Jason, Nate and the arrogant pop star sitting at the far end is Jerkface." I told her, pointing to each person as I said their name. "And guys, this is Sierra, my best friend from back home."

After many greetings, things went back to normal and I asked Sierra why she was at Camp Rock.

"Well, I was on my way to my aunt Evangeline's house to spend the summer with Sam," she began, while I nodded as thoughts of Sierra's hilarious cousin Samantha came to mind. Sam was a great girl. She always had a smile on her face, a joke on the tip of her tongue and a trap waiting to be triggered. I kinda missed her, but who knew? Maybe I'd get to see her sometime soon. "And on the way there my mom pointed the camp out so I asked her to drop me off here to see you. I talked to your mom and she said I could spend the night in her cabin since you, and I quote, oh-so-kindly ditched her this year. But I'm taking the bus to Sam's tomorrow at noon."

I grinned. Even if Sierra was only staying for less than a day; between her, Cait, Aqua, Tess and I, that was more than enough time to cause a world of mischief.

* * *

After dinner, the girls and I agreed to meet up in Cabin 12 **(Mitchie, Caitlyn and Tess' cabin)**, in 2 hours – meaning that I had two hours to spend with my curly haired boyfriend. God, I feel like slapping myself! I hate being sappy but still the word boyfriend makes me unbelievably giddy. Yuck.

With an annoyed sigh I got up, followed by Nate and we began our walk to his cabin as he assured me that we would have full privacy in there. I was humming the chorus of my favourite song 'Definition' by Jordin Sparks when suddenly two strong arms encircled my waist.

"Nate!" I exclaimed before quickly turning to face the boy. He had a soft smile on his face as he leaned in and planted a lingering kiss on my eager lips.

"What was that for?" I asked when he pulled away. He just smiled that adorable smile of his and said, "Because I wanted to."

So somehow, we both managed to make it to the cabin despite having many pit stops full of sweet kisses and affectionate embraces. Who knew Nate was so clingy? Not that I minded it. I guess I really was a mush… So much for the whole heart of stone, will of iron thing I had going for me.

"You are amazing popstar, you know that right?" I whispered into his ear as he sat down on his bed and seated me on his lap.

"Well I've definitely been told that before," he said with a smirk I knew was there without even looking. So I gave him a well deserved whack on the side of his head. "But," he added on, "It means so much more to me coming from you."

As much as I wanted to sigh happily and 'aw' at his corny words; he gently turned me to face him and kissed me full on the lips. Oh god I was in heaven! And before my mind coulod even register what was happening he was trailing kisses down my jaw then up my neck.

Wow that felt good but he was going too far too fast, I wasn't sure if I wanted this. But yet again; before I could even voice my thoughts he pulled away and said; "Sorry, I was going too fast wasn't I?"

"Yeah, you were," I admitted softly. He looked away in shame, so I gently placed my hands on the sides of his face and steered it towards me. I then kissed him on the cheek and said, "but you were still a gentlemen and pulled away of your own will. So thank you for that."

He smiled and nodded gratefully.

"So what else do you want to do for the next hour and…45 minutes," he asked as he checked his Rolex watch.

"Hmm, Rolex," I said as he took out the watch. "Aren't those really expensive?" He nodded. "You know, I remember that for my 13th birthday my oldest cousin Angela gave me a Rolex watch. I was thrilled… until I noticed that it was spelt 'Rowlex' with a 'w'."

"Rowlex?" Nate inquired with small chuckle.

I snorted. "Well it was better than the 'Schmolex' her little sister got."

And that's how the rest of the evening was spent. We traded stories, old jokes, cuddled and just let loose. I even forgot about the girl's night in that was supposed to be held in my cabin. In fact it was after curfew before either of us realised the time and even then it was hard to leave. So, by a unanimous but unvoiced decision, I curled up against Nate and we both fell asleep. And that was how Shane and Jason found us; on Nate's bed; me curled up against him; him holding me tightly to his chest; breathing simultaneously; and to be plain –we were in bliss.

* * *

Well, it was night time, on the 4th day of camp and it was time for yet another jam. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to enjoy it, since I was still a bit depressed at the fact that I missed our girls night yesterday and missed out on spending town with Sierra. Thank God she couldn't corner me and give me the earful I was bound to get. Well, Dee was already on stage so I guess the jam was about to start.

"Welcome everybody welcome to Open Mike!" Dee yelled in her usual over enthusiastic way. "Tonight's theme is favourite songs so I want you guys to come up here and sing your heart out with your favourite song. Don't worry about us not having the backing because our music database is off the charts BIG! Now let's get this show on the road!"

"Now first up we have, uhh," Dee trailed off as she scanned the crowd. "You!" she cried while pointing to none other than moi.

"Come on up Mitchie wow us with that voice of yours!"

I smiled and climbed on stage. "I'll be singing 'Lost without you' by Delta Goodrem." Dee nodded and stepped of stage. I waited for the production instructor Monard Samson **(as you can probably tell, I am not good at coming up with names)** to signal me in.

When the music started I tapped my foot on the stage lightly to get into the right beat. I waited until Monard signalled 4, 3, 2, 1, go:

"_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes (I say)__  
__A little righteous and too proud__  
__I just wanna find a way to compromise__  
__Cause I believe we can work things out_

_I thought that I had all the answers__  
__never givin in__  
__but baby since you've gone__  
__I admit I was wrong_

_All I know is I'm lost without you__  
__I'm not gonna lie__  
__how am I gonna be stroncg without you__  
__I need you by my side__  
__if we ever say we'd never be together__  
__in the end you wave goodbye__  
__dunno what I'd do__  
__im lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way__  
__and all I know is im lost without you__  
__I keep trying to face the day__  
__I'm lost without you_

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blurs__  
__baby I'm so lonely all the time__  
__everywhere I go I get so confused__  
__your the only thing thats on my mind_

_On my bed so cold at night__  
__I miss you more each day__  
__only you can make it right__  
__no I'm not too proud to say_

_All I know is I'm lost without you__  
__I'm not gonna lie__  
__how am I gonna be strong without you__  
__I need you by my side__  
__if we ever say we'd never be together__  
__in the end you wave goodbye__  
__dunno what I'd do__  
__I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way__  
__and all I know is I'm lost without you__  
__I keep trying to face the day__  
__I'm lost without you_

_If I could only hold you now__  
__make the pain just go away__  
__can't stop the tears from running down my face (ho)_

_All I know is I'm lost without you__  
__I'm not gonna lie__  
__how am I gonna be strong without you__  
__I need you by my side__  
__if we ever say we'd never be together__  
__in the end you wave goodbye__  
__dunno what I'd do__  
__I'm lost without you_

_I keep trying to find my way__  
__and all I know is I'm lost without you__  
__I keep trying to face the day__  
__an all I know is__  
__I'm lost without your love__  
__I keep trying to find my way__  
__and all I know is__  
__I'm lost without you (ho)__  
__I'm lost without you__…"_ I trailed off as the song ended.

I surveyed the crowd for a reaction and wow! I sure got one! I started out as a few claps from Nate, Aqua, Caitlyn, Tess and a few others I didn't now and slowly built up into a thundering roar. Minutes later people were still cheering. I'm pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato.

"That was amazing Mitchie," Dee gushed when she got back up on stage. "But it's time for the next performance, so would you mind quieting down your loyal fan base?" she teased.

I just replied with a nervous laugh and hurried off stage.

"Next up," Dee called. "We have…You!" This time it was _Alyssa. _Yes, I was totally hissing internally.

"Come on up her darling, what's your name?"

"Alyssa," she replied in her annoying bratty tone. "And I'm going to sing… 'Return the Favour' by Keri Hilson."

I winced while Dee nodded, visibly uncomfortable.

"Umm, Dee," the production instructor yelled from his spot at the back of the room. "That song's a duet!"

"Oh," Dee appeared startled. "Well, in that case. Which one of you gentlemen wants to sing with her?" A tonne of hands were raised. "Oh! How about you pick?"

"Um, okaayy," she said while batting her eyelashes trying to look innocent. Newsflash! It ain't working! Only a moron would be unable to see that smirk you're hiding! "How about… Nate Black?"

"A chorus of 'ooohhs' erupted from the audience, Caitlyn and Tess did an Oh-no-she-didn't pose and I was pretty sure my expression was the epitome of shock.

"Okay then! Nate, why don't you come and join this young lady on stage?" Dee asked, not knowing why everyone was reacting like that.

"Umm, Sorry Dee but I don't know the lyrics," Nate replied uncomfortably from his position right next to me.

Finally registering what was happening I squeezed his hand and gave him a small grateful smile. On the other hand, Alyssa was looking crestfallen. Obviously not having thought her plan through.

Umm, well how about Shane?" Alyssa suggested hopefully. Ha! Tough luck! Shane hates you even more I sneered. In my mind.

"Sorry but I don't know the lyrics," Shane told her scornfully. "And why would I know them, after all, from what I recall, it's a very dirty song."

Dee, who still didn't know what was going on, groaned at the lack of performances that night. "You know what, Alyssa. Why don't you sit while you think of another song." She hurriedly pushed the Wicked Witch of stage and called up someone else. Luckily for Dee's sanity; the rest of the Jam went smoothly – and lucky for us; Alyssa had left once she got kicked off stage.

All in all, this was a very good night for me.

* * *

**Yay! More Nitchie! And more of Alyssa's failures. All in all, this was a very good chapter for me. Btw, I really hope you read the lyrics of the song 'cause frankly I think they're really fitting and the song is really good.**

**So I hope you enjoyed it - and please review! Oh and I forgot to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter! That was the maximum number of reviews that I have ever received! The only reason this chapter is up is when I wanted to reread chapter 7 to regain inspiration I decided to check out the reviews and read them. I was like Oh My God! 7 reviews for 1 chapter! I better get writing NOW!**

**=/ yeah... well don't forget to review ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks so much for all the favorites, alerts and reviews :D I got a 1000 hits this month and i didn't even update so that's really something! Anyway sorry for nott updating - end of year exams are starting s****oon but in between my studying I found the time to finish this. So thank you so much for not giving up on me :)**

**P.S. Did I mention I turned 14 today?**

* * *

Chapter 9 : The one where everyone acts like a baby.

The lake was beautiful at sunset, just the perfect place to be when you're alone. I loved the way the water sparkled under the diminishing glow of the sun, it was so tranquil and serene – perfect for thinking about recent events.

"Hello gorgeous," a warm and welcome voice said as strong; firm yet gentle arms were wrapped around my waist. I sighed in content and leaned back into his athletic body.

"You know it's a bad habit to talk to yourself," I scolded with a teasing tone to my voice, making him chuckle.

"Is that your way of telling me I'm gorgeous?" he asked.

"Well, I'd hate to be a liar, so yes; I do think you're gorgeous. Dazzling even."

"Oh you honour me fair maiden."

I raised my eyebrows mockingly. "Seems like someone has an affinity for Shakespeare."

"Well where else can I get all my pick up lines?"

I laughed in delight. The prospect of Nate looking through romantic classics for pick up lines was just too amusing; but – like any other girl – I started to worry when I saw his serious expression. Now Nate was a good actor but so was I. It wasn't usually that difficult for me to tell when he was lying.

"Wait," I asked reluctantly. "You're not serious are you?"

His lips twitched slightly but otherwise he kept his serious expression – but at least I now knew that he wasn't serious about what he said. But that was besides the point. Right now it was time for some fun! Containing my smirk I got up in hurry and stormed away.

From behind I could hear Nate scramble to his feet and give chase. I hurried up a little and outright grinned when I saw Shane approaching from far away. Hmmm, never thought that would ever happen again.

Suddenly Nate grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked with a concerned tone. It was quite touching to tell you the truth but here was no way in hell that he was getting out of this one.

I glared at him for a few moments until I figured that Shane was close enough to hear.

"How could you do that Nate?" I screamed making him wince. "That was my prank! Do you know how long I was planning for it? Then you just swoop in and steal it! Now I'm going to get blamed for something I didn't even do!"

My boyfriend's expression grew confused and suppressing a chuckle, I ran away leaving him to deal with Shane.

"Nate!" A livid Shane screamed from behind me. "So you were responsible for this!"

I turned around to see Nate's reaction but found myself bursting out in laughter at the sight before me. Maybe I shouldn't have blamed my prank on Nate, after all Shane wasn't so scary after all. How could he be with how stupid he looked? That's right. I, Mitchie Torres, shaved off the majority of Shane Gray's hair and gave him a buzz cut.

But either way, Shane was too angry to look in my direction but Nate on other hand sent daggers my way. I snorted. Nate was not very scary when he was angry, so I merely winked waved then fled.

* * *

"You did what!" exclaimed Caitlyn with a mortified expression, while Aqua was literally rolling on the floor laughing. "Poor Nate! Do you have any idea what Shane will do to him?"

"Ha! If there is even one misplaced hair on Nate's head, Shane will suffer the consequences, and he knows it too," I replied with a teasing smirk. "Besides, as skinny as Nate looks he's actually got a body most would die for. Have you seen his muscles?"

Caitlyn put on a clearly fake – but still amusing – fan girl expression. "OMG! He is so fit and handsome and girl he is just plain HOT! With capital letters! So I'll tell you what, dump him and I won't crush you in my glorious quest to claim to claim my beloved's heart!" Caitlyn finished her speech with her arms stretched out towards the ceiling and her head tilted back.

"Well that was awfully dramatic darling," I mocked her. "But you can't fool me, I know."

"Know what?" she gasped in horror.

"I know… that you're in love with Jason! Nananananana!"

"Why you!" she growled. I let out a squeal and ran for the hills – or at least to Aqua.

"Aqua, help me!" I screamed. Aqua just giggled and sidestepped so I was directly in Caitlyn's path of destruction.

"Aqua," I whined pathetically as Caitlyn cackled and tackled me making me yelp and attempt to push her off of me.

I ended up kicking her stomach, stunning her for a short while but she recovered and grabbed my ankle as I scrambled to get away. "Oh no you don't!" she growled before putting me into a headlock. I kicked, threw punches and squealed loudly but she would not let go.

"Ow," I yelled as Caitlyn started spinning me around. Oh that's it!

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn yelped when I pinched her arm and she quickly let go.

"What? You started it! Not my fault you're denial," I retorted and dodged the pillow she sent my way. "You like Jason, just admit it!"

"I do not like him," she screamed. "It's just a tin crush. How can I like him if I barely even talk to him? And he's like 3 years older!" Caitlyn paused in her rant. "You know what, it doesn't even matter, I don't stand a chance anyway."

I struggled to hide a smirk as I remembered a conversation I heard that morning.

* * *

"_Hey Jason, what's the deal with you and that Caitlyn girl," the pompous bastard known as Shane asked in his usual cocky and confident manner._

_Jason on the other hand wasn't as confident. He started stuttering and much like Caitlyn denied everything the he gave in and matched Caitlyn word for word. "You know what, it doesn't even matter, I don't stand a chance anyway," he muttered._

* * *

Ah, young love.

Giggling, Aqua winked at me – having been with me when I heard that particular conversation outside the boys' cabin. I winked right back at her before excusing myself and writing a memo on my phone reminding me to set those two up on a date sometime – possibly after camp.

Anyway I was about to visit my beloved mother – a visit I was dreading since she would probably scold me for not visiting more often, for being more helpful and for blah blah blah blah… I'm sure there's more to it than that but I tune her out every time cause she's so boring! I swear, ever since aunt Susana gave her that book on responsible parenting she's been the kill joy incarnate.

Now where was I again? Oh yeah, I was about to visit my mother but a mysterious figure tackled me onto the damp soil to the side of the wooden trail that went through the whole camp.

I yelped as mystery man started tickling me, and due to stray beam of late that managed to permeate through the canopy of the forest, I managed to see who this person was – and it was, or at the very least it should have been, rather obvious.

"Nate!"

Of course, who else would dare straddle and tickle me without fear of a black eye.

"You know, I never thought, when I asked you out, that you were such a wicked witch."

I smirked. "Oh my, thank you very much for the dazzling compliment."

"You're welcome m'lady. Now how about we stop at the kitchen and get ourselves some sundaes?"

I gasped dramatically. "Is that why you asked me to be your girlfriend? For the food?"

Nate looked down guiltily and muttered sadly.

"What was that?"

He sighed. "I said: okay, okay you got me. I only said I liked you because of the food."

"Nathanial Black! Are you saying that you don't really like me?" He nodded making me smirk. "Eh, whatever. I only agreed because you were a good trophy boyfriend."

His jaw dropped instantly. Ha! Take that! I bet you didn't expect me to turn it around like that.

"You – you are evil," he said after recovering his voice.

In response, I just winked and pecked him on the lips.

"So tell me, how was Shane?" I asked, instantaneously receiving a death glare. I guess Nate didn't enjoy my little joke as much as I did.

"Terrible. He was convinced that there was no way you could have seen him – the so called ninja king – coming so he didn't suspect you in the slightest. I almost tended up with a black eye but after promising him a little _something_ he let me go."

"Okayyy… there are two things very wrong with that. First of all, a herd of wild elephants stranded in the middle of the lake would be harder to spot than Shane. Second, are you saying that you can't take Shane on?"

"Well I can, most of the time, but when his hair gets involved he goes all ape shit."

I giggled at that. The image if Shane doing a tarazan pose was just too funny. But he'd probably Tantor the elephant.

Well did the big bad ape hurt my baby?"

"Yeah he did. Can you kiss it better?"

"Of course, where is your little booboo?"

"Right here," he said, pointing at his lips, and then getting what he wanted – and more.

"Wow," he muttered after I pulled away. "I wasn't aware you had x-ray eyes. I didn't even know I bruised my tongue too, not that I'm complaining."

I rolled my eyes at his lame attempt at a joke and grabbed his arm, forcing him to join me on trip to the kitchen, where my mother; who had been blissfully unaware of our relationship, would be told about it.

"¡Hola Mama!" I exclaimed when we entered the kitchen.

"_Miel, ¿qué haces aquí_, hmm?" she asked from her station. **(Honey, what are you doing here?)**

"Oh I just-" I started to talk but she cut me off.

"And why haven't you visited me recently? I mean really, would it kill you to take 1 minute out of your schedule to visit your poor old mother?"

I rolled my eyes, this welcome was exactly what I was expecting. "Sorry that I haven't visited mom but I ca-"

"Oh could you pass me that bottle of _agua mineral_ please?"

"Why can't you say mineral water or just water like any other old hag?" I asked as I passed her the bottle of water.

"Because a clueless idiot such as yourself would benefit from practicing their Spanish," she retorted.

"Bag of bones."

"Prick."

"Wart."

"No hips."

"Flat chest," I spat.

She gasped and retorted with "Flat bum" but we both knew I won so she settled for glaring at me and sparing deadly glances at Nate who was gaping at our less than normal mother-daughter display.

"Love you," I told her with a quick grin.

"Love you too Mitch," my mom replied then she went back to work.

"Anyway, as I was saying earlier; I came here to introduce you to this lamo standing right next to me."

Mom turned to him briefly, glancing at his irritated face – heh, guess he didn't like the name 'lamo'. "We've already met haven't we? He's your friend Nate right?"

"Wrong," I answered, drawing to surprised looks to me. "He's my _boyfriend_ Nate."

"Boyfriend!" Mom exclaimed with her eyes nearly jumping out of their sockets. "What about that bastard Shane! You already dated one popstar and he broke your heart now your dating his band mate? I forbid it, I absolutely forbid it!"

"Mom," I whined, stomping my right foot on the floor.

She shook her head angrily hissing "no way."

I really didn't want to have to do this but she forced me. Giving her a long hard glare I sucked in a large amount of air and held my breath. I was going to make her give Nate a chance one way or another and this was the fastest way I knew but knowing Connie Torres I'll have to be purple in the face before she'll consider giving in.

"Mitchie you can't be serious," she said.

Must breathe.

"I'm not going to change my mind."

Oxygen, now!

"Mitchie," she whined.

Purple, I have to be purple by now.

"Okay fine," she relented.

Not fine. Not fine at all! I thought as I felt myself consciousness slip away.

* * *

**Okay thanks for reading - I'll be updating Power Of Dreams but I promise to update in right after exams are over - early June, 'kay?**

**Please leave a review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

I was floating, I noticed as soon as I open my eyes.

Actually, never mind. I was falling and fast, but to where I didn't know as this strange place was as black as the darkest night sky.

What happened?

Oh yeah, I must have passed out from lack of oxygen. You would think that I would let go when I was starting to run out but no, my stupid doctor had to be right about me lacking a self-preservation instinct.

Anyway, I'm hearing voices.

"_Honey, wake up! Please wake up!"_ That kind of sounds like my mom. If it is she better have those sundaes, I wanted – unless I didn't ask for them, in which case she's excused.

This actually reminds me of last Christmas where Aunt Cornelia passed out from lack of oxygen. I can't really remember how it happened but I think it had something to do with a red feather boa from her wild days and her riding shoes – and not as in horse riding. I never really got what she meant by that but my Mom obviously found it funny if they way she screeched with laughter was an ideal. I think she was trying to show us her old moves. Yeah… she was probably drunk.

Did I mention she's pretty much a grown up Alyssa, only a bit nicer.

Alyssa.

_Slut_.

I guess I better wake up now. No sense in wasting precious make up time with my mom. Or make out time; depending on whether or not Nate's here.

**ȸ**

"Querida! I was so worried about you. For a second their I thought you hit the dust!"Mom exclaimed as soon as I opened my eyes. "That is the saying, right? Hit the dust? Or is it bite the dust? Oh who cares! What the hell were you thinking holding your breath like that?"

"I think it's bite the dust," I replied groggily. "And this is your fault you know!"

"My fault, how?" she exclaimed.

"It's your fault for having screwed up gametes and having a baby with a dysfunctional sense of self preservation!"

"Bullshit. We both know that the doctor was kidding when he said that!"

"That's my story and I'm sticking to it," I declared out with a sense of finality.

Ignoring my mom's amused/pissed off look, I scanned the room for Nate and found him sitting in the corner of the infirmary looking very amused. Giving him a small smirk, I turned to my mom and asked the deplorable question. "Do you approve?"

"Yes, I do," she replied grudgingly, making me grin and jump of the bed to hug her. "But," she said, pushing me away to do so, "it's only because Mr. Smooth over there is such a good kiss up. Makes me wonder if he's too good to be true. Or gay."

"Definitely gay," I agreed.

Over in the corner I heard a crash and saw that Nate had fallen to the floor and was glaring at me with narrowed eyes that both spelt one word. Death. Pfft, yeah right! The day I let a member of the male species intimidate me is the day I also get dressed in a tutu and Alyssa knows what the word conservative means.

"What, do you disagree with our hypothesis?"

"Hell yeah!" he exclaimed. "Do you need me to prove that I'm straight?"

"That would be appreciated."

I smirked, "Mother if you'll excuse us. I need some alone time with my little cream puff."

My mum gave me an amused look and walked away calling back; "I better not be a grandmother anytime soon!"

"Don't worry! He's gay remember?"

"Mitchie!" Nate exclaimed ignoring mom's tinkling laugh.

**ȸ**

"So… wanna do each others hair?" I asked in as sugary and innocent a tone as I could. And that was kind of oxymoronic because in my opinion that kind of tone usually spelt the exact and bitter opposite.

"Mitchie," he hissed glaring as he walked closer, one irritatingly dramatic step at a time.

"How's Shane's hair?"

"Mitchie."

"What? He didn't like the buzz cut?"

"_Mitchie."_

"Nate," I said while rolling my eyes for what had to be the hundredth time this month. It's odd, really, that just last year I found it hard to do these addictive eye rolls and now I was doing it left and right, straight and back, gay or not; and you must have gotten the idea. But obviously Nate didn't. Before I could get any further in my thoughts, the curly haired popstar had me pressed against the wall and was attacking my neck viciously. Oh God this felt good. So good that I closed my eyes and just let him take control.

Nate left a trail of butterfly kisses up my neck and on my jaw until finally I couldn't take it anymore and let out a hiss to let him know. And with that he leaned in and crashed his lips to mine, putting his hands on my waist and I placed my hands on the nape of his neck, playing with his hair, twirling it in my fingers. Eventually I pulled away when I heard a low cough. I opened my eyes and saw the camp nurse staring at us with an amused look in her eyes.

I blushed and looked away, hoping to God that this would stay between the 3 of us, and that we wouldn't be the in hot topic in the staff cabin. I'd hate to see all my instructors give me the look.

You know… the milder version of the 'I know you're having sex' look.

Anyway, I apologized for the 'inappropriate behavior'and promised Nate I'd meet up with him later. It was only 6pm anyway. Woah, that means I was unconscious for 2 hours! I only fainted from deprivation of air, it's not like I had a damn stroke or anything.

**ȸ**

"Mitch!" screamed Sierra as soon as I returned to my cabin. The girl practically jumped me when I opened the door. "I heard you fainted, are you okay? No injuries?"

"I'm fine Si, I just pulled the brat routine and took it too far," I said dodging the pillow she threw at my face and replying with a fling of Caitlyn's pillow. In a few seconds World War 3 started and I had Tess eating feathers and Caitlyn was straddling Sierra, trying to get her to say Çaitlyn is the hottest girl in the world and I am homosexual!' Needless to say, Sierra wasn't giving in very easily.' As for Aqua, well I'm embarrassed to say that she had me in a head lock and didn't look like she was planning to let go anytime soon.

"Aqua!"

"Fat chance Torres, I'm not letting you go until you beg," she replied in a calm manner that had resist the urge of homicide, and after a few seconds of glaring – or in her case; uncomfortable (for me) staring – I realized that for once I was outmatched and raised my white flag, releasing Tess and helping her up – but only after Aqua let me go.

When I looked at the other two, I saw that Caitlyn had her sharp nails dug into Sierra's back and Sierra had scratched Cait's cheeks so there were three marks pn her right cheek that were bright red and glaring at the world. But they didn't seem to notice all that 'cause they were too busy staring at me and Aqua.

"Wow," Sierra commented.

"That was the most epic thing I've ever seen," her curly haired captor continued.

"What?" Aqua asked innocently batted her long eyelashes, her lips twitching slightly and taking on a shaky smile. "You mean the way I kicked Mitchie's ass?"

The shaky smile morphed into a vicious smirk. I growled angrily, it's not my fault she caught me by surprise – if I had seen her coming or I wasn't too busy suffocating Tess, I would have reacted sooner to her sudden hold and flipped her into the cabin wall.

If I was lucky.

**ȸ**

I was going to get my revenge on Aqua, I knew that much! What I didn't know, however, was how to get it. I supposed I could humiliate publically, then if she took it too bad I could bake her a cake. Or maybe I could booby trap her room. No never mind, Lola and some other girls were her roommates. Too bad Peggy didn't come this year. Last I heard, Peggy – who had just put out a number 3 single with the boys last December, which got her signed – was midway through the production of her first album.

Anyway, as I strutted – yes, as much as I hated to admit it I strutted – through the stone embedded, dirt trails of the camp I ran into Brown.

"Hey there Poppet," He greeted me warmly, that warm look in his eyes ever present. "I've been looking all over for you. I want you to play at the next two jams. The Beach Jam and The Cover Jam."

"Sure, when's the first Jam?' I asked, already picking out which songs of mine I should perform.

"In two hours."

"What?" I screeched. Then I realized that I had screamed at the camp director and blushed quickly, stuttering an apology. Brown just chuckled and told me not to sweat it. 'I'm just like any other teenager here' he said, which made me speculate that he was having a permanent midlife crisis.

So after getting rid of Brown, informing Caitlyn of the situation and telling her to get the backtrack ready, and then rehearsing for quarter of an hour, I forgot where I was going and headed to the boy's cabin.

When I reached the cabin steps and approached the door, it swung open and Nate's expectant face appeared.

"Mitchie! he exclaimed. "What are you doing here at this time?"

I gave him a weird look. "It's 9, there's still an hour before curfew."

"Oh! It is? Well pardon me, do you want to come in?" he stammered nervously. You'd think I was standing before him in the nude, wait, I wasn't naked was I? A quick glance down affirmed that indeed I wasn't. Ignoring my strange boyfriend I stepped inside the cabin waiting for him to join me.

It wasn't until the door slammed, and I noticed Shane sitting on his bed to my right, that I realized what was happening – after having a little flashback that is.

_"So tell me, how was Shane?" I asked, instantaneously receiving a death glare. I guess Nate didn't enjoy my little joke as much as I did._

_"Terrible. He was convinced that there was no way you could have seen him – the so called ninja king – coming so he didn't suspect you in the slightest. I almost tended up with a black eye but after promising him a little__something__he let me go."_

When he told me about that little something, I didn't really give a shit. That little fucker! I bet this is some diabolical plot to reconnect me and Shane. Blegh, but while I'm here I may as well have some fun.

"I'm not even going to bother trying the door cause it's obvious what's happening. Okay, so what do you have to say?"

Shane blinked. "That was easy."

I scoffed. "You say that now, but trust me – we haven't even started yet!"

Shane visibly gulped. "well I have to say my cheating on you has done wonders for your personality.'

My eyes narrowed, of their own will almost. "That is _so_ not the way to start this! But… keep going. If I'm going to kill Nate I don't want it to be in vain. Might as well make his sacrifice mean something."

"Okay, you're right. Not the best way to start an apology-"

"An apology! Really? I just could not tell," I remarked, making sure to have a biting edge to them. Like I said, I might as well have fun. Really, I didn't care what he said. He could call me a bitch or tramp and I'd give him the finger, then walk out.

"Mitchie! Please."

"Fine."

"Anyway, as I was saying. I am so sorry for what I did to you Mitchie. It was stupid, and careless of me and I can't excuse myself but please Mitchie, I'm begging you, I want us to be friends again."

"Short, sweet and to the point," I commented, thinking over his words. "How the hell are you a song writer? Where are the eloquent words? I mean seriously, if you're going to waste my time, do it properly."

Shane drooped.

"But I suppose I could forgive you."

"Really?" he asked, jumping like an excited hound.

"Yeah sure, why not? Just keep in mind that you're starting at the bottom," I told him.

"That's great!" The giant – a nickname derived from his, as I have come to realize, intimidating stature…Well, not for me but other people might find his height intimidating. Or am I just short? Anyhow, Shane ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug, spinning me around until I was too dizzy to struggle.

"Just out of curiosity, what made you forgive me? I thought it would take a lot more to get you to do that."

"Guilt," I answered with a shrug. Which was half true. I forgave him because A) I was over him so there was no reason for me to be pissed. B) If he didn't cheat I would be unhappy – though under the delusion that I was happy – with him and not actually happy with Nate. C) I felt guilty for the buzz cut which pretty much ruined his face. The old Tess would have dumped him by now. "I figure I can confess now. I'm the one who shaved off your hair."

Shane paled, making him look like that Edward Black guy from the lame vampire movie Dawn or something. Well it was something like that. Sunset? Twilight? Sunrise? Dusk? One of those, at the very least. At least he didn't start sparkling. I would have killed both myself and him if he did. I'd never seen that movie but I hated it from just the description Aqua and Tess gave me.

"You did that!" he screeched.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said. "Don't get your thing in a twist. It made me forgive you didn't it?"

"I guess it did, but that was still so mean!" he whined in an oddly Jason-esque way.

"So we're cool?" I asked.

"We're cool.

"Glad to hear it," I said as he proceeded to let nate know the plan was a success. "Tell Nate to stay clearof me for the next day or two if he wants to stay alive." Shan nodded. "Oh and Shane?" He looked at me with his full attention. "Just because we broke up, it doesn't mean I don't want the diamond earrings you promised me, or the 100 bucks you owed me either."

And with that, like a cliched comedy show, Jason unlocked the door – I presumed that Nate was cowering somewhere – and I left with a wink, leaving Shane to shake his head and sigh.

Did I ever tell you that I'm loving my life?


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm back. I apologize for the wait but I was really busy. I recently started my GCSE's - something you probably wouldn't have any knowledge of unless you go to a school with a british curriculum. Anyway, my education is not the point here. The point is that I'm back and though updates will be less frequent, they will be coming. Power of Dreams was put on hiatus while so i can continue it before publishing the rest of the chapters. This, however, is not the case for In This Life, which is relatively easy to write.**

**So please, read and enjoy some Nitchie romance.**

**P.S: I spotted a mistake in the last chapter in which I said that Ella was not at Camp Rock this summer, despite being at camp a couple pf chapters earlier. I corrected that mistake and just to make it clear; Ella is at Camp Rock.**

**ȸ**

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked.

"Don't worry Mitch, I'm sure this will work," Caitlyn reassured a strange glint in her eye. If I didn't know better I would have mistaken it for anger but what reason did she have to be angry. We were currently in our cabin finalizing the plan with Tess, Aqua and Lola. All of us were sitting on the floor of our meeting room, which was actually just our – my – cabin.

"Okay so first we have to-" I began, wanting to confirm everything again.

"Mitchie!" Lola exclaimed.

"What!"

"Would you shut up!" She snapped. "We went over it five times and if you go on one more time about the 347 ways it could fail, I will snap your bloody neck!"

… Did I hear crickets chirping in the background?

Anyway, Lola might as well have grown two heads because that was the first time I had seen her snap like that. Guilt enveloped me as I realized how irritating I must have been so I decided to apologize. It was hard to get the words out at first due to my small frequency of given apologies but I'd rather say that stupid five letter word than make a fool of myself by stuttering and mumbling.

"I'm… sorry. I didn't realize I was being such an annoyance. I just want this to be perfect and as tough as I act, I've never really done this before," I admitted with a blush that was as rare as Hailey's Comet.

"It's fine Mitch, but please trust us when we say this will be perfect," Lola reassured. "Alyssa won't know what hit her!"

I laughed at the vindictive tone in my friend's voice. In the short time the witch had been here she'd managed to get on the nerve of all of them from fiery Tess to calm; collected Lola. So it wasn't a surprise when everyone easily agreed to this malicious trick which would be carried out two days from now.

Moving on to a different topic, I leaned in and whispered to Lola; "It's time."

Lola nodded as she got the message.

"Hey Caitlyn," she called out. "Mind helping me with my dancing. I got brown to let me use the studio for the next two hours."

"Sure," came the reply from Cait.

The rest of us watched the two depart until they were no longer in sight.

"Okay," Tess started, "how are we going to get those two together?"

"Lola and Caitlyn?" Ella asked in confusion making everyone roll their eyes. As nice as Ella was, she could be _little_ slow.

"No!" Aqua exclaimed exasperatedly. "Caitlyn and Jason! We all know that Cait has the hots for him, and Mitchie and I overheard him admit that he likes her too. But the two are so damn stubborn that we need to force them together. Mother Nature ain't gonna cut it this time."

"I say we lock them in a cabin together," Tess suggested but I vetoed the idea saying that it wouldn't work. Aqua was right, the two were stubborn and cowardly in the field of romance. Caitlyn wouldn't act unless she was sure that Jason liked her and Jason wouldn't act without extreme coercion.

Pondering on this, I suggested a new idea. "I'm not sure but I say that if we get Jason to sing to Caitlyn then that should be enough to push them together. All they really need is some reassurance, and Jason singing to her is that reassurance."

"But what about Jason, how are we supposed to get him to sing to her and make the first move?"

At that point I rolled my eyes. "Blackmail," I said. "Duh!"

"But we don't have anything to blackmail him with," Ella responded.

"Ella?" I asked, trying to make her understand. "What is the number one cliché of sisters and their brothers."

"They give them dating advice," Ella suggested.

"Good one," I replied in surprise. I actually hadn't thought about that one. So really I should have been asking her what the second cliché was but there was no way I could do that without admitting my mistake. And well, we all know how much I hate to do that. So nonchalance was the way to go. "But unfortunately. It's incorrect. The number one cliché is blackmailing them."

Everyone seemed to nod at that, which was good as it meant they hadn't noticed my faux pas.

"But Jason doesn't have a sister," Tess pointed out.

"Uh, hello!" I exclaimed pointing to myself.

"Oh right, I forgot that you guys are so close. It's kind of weird though… are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Tess?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up before I kill you," I growled before lunging at her.

**ȸ**

"I can't believe you did this," I exclaimed as we pulled away from camp in Nate's Aston Martin. The lucky son of a bitch had a gorgeous orange Virage Coupe that made me want to marry him just to take be able to drive that sweet ride. "Did I ever tell you that you're amazing?"

"Yes," Nate replied with a small smile. "But that doesn't mean I don't love hearing you say it."

"Don't care about that," I said. "This time I'm telling you that your car's got you beat."

Nate just twitched silently and ignored me. I wasn't sure if that angered me or left me satisfied. A mix of both, I supposed.

"You know you didn't have to do this, I would have been happy with a small picnic and walk along the lake," I told him minutes later. The ride had been mostly silent up till now as we both took in the sights along the road and watched the sun set. Nate had some music on from his private collection, and listening to it, I realised that his tastes were pretty similar to mine. We were currently listening to some music by the amazing Amy Lee, or was it Evanescence because people always seemed to go rabid when the rest of the band was left out.

"That may be true," Nate agreed removing one hand off of the steering wheel and grasping my left hand. "But I think my baby deserves a night out on the town."

'out on the town'? Seriously?

Ignoring my boyfriends use of outdated language, I let out a grin at how sweet he was.

"Well aren't you quite the charmer?" I inquired playfully, a freedom I hadn't felt in so long returning to my heart. Being in this car, with Nate, it made me feel like a kid again when I would dream of cruising on the open roads singing my heart out with my Prince Charming, Nick Carter – who I had a massive crush on until last summer.

"So where exactly are we going?"

"There's a small city nearby and that's all I'm going to tell you."

"Asshole."

"Ooh, dirty talk," he countered. "I like it."

...

"OW," Nate screamed in a high pitched voice as my heels made contact with his nether regions.

"Ooh, baby! I love it when I make you scream." With his ego damaged as such, Nate didn't reply to that and stayed silent for the rest of the ride. The silence wasn't uncomfortable though and I often caught him sneaking glances at me just as I did to him. The highlight of the ride, I think was when 20 minutes into it, without cause, I leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek. The smile I received as a reward was simply beautiful.

"We're here," said Nate as he pulled up in front of a glamorous restaurant named Les Deux Chats.

Stepping out of the Virage Coupe I examined the fancy French restaurant in front of me. "Les Deux Chats?" I asked. "The two cats? Oh yeah that's classy."

"You're never satisfied, are you?" Nate asked me dryly as he handed the valet his keys.

I smirked and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "That's not true. I'm satisfied with you aren't I?"

Raising his eyebrows, my boyfriend asked, "just satisfied? And here I thought you appreciated me more than that."

"Oh you're right, my dear! You mean the world to me! However shall I earn your forgiveness!" I exclaimed, earning some weird looks from other people entering the restaurant. Looking at their formal attires, I felt a little underdressed as I hadn't known we'd be at this fancy a restaurant but I supposed my dress wasn't too bad.

Nate also seemed to be conscious of the looks we were attracting and took my hand forcing me to follow him inside to our table. Along the way he grumbled; "You always have to make a scene don't you?"

At first I was confused but I quickly realised that he was referring to an incident when I was dating Shane.

**ȸ**

_Shane and I were going on a double date with Nate and his girlfriend Raven at some really fancy restaurant not too far away from my house, as I had school the next day and couldn't afford to make the one hour commute to new York, where the others lived._

_The dinner itself was fine but when desert came, Raven started asking me questions about myself which I gladly answered. However, Shane decided to butt in and say that I was gentle, a sweetheart and in other words, a pushover. Hiding a small smirk, I stood up and started yelling at him; "Is that what you think of me! As nothing but a pushover trophy girlfriend! Well I'll tell you something Gray, I am no pushover and I'll prove it! Shane Grey, we are through."_

_Then I stormed out of the restaurant with Shane not far behind. When Shane caught up to me he found me leaning on the side of the restaurant, laughing my ass off. Shane was mad for a short time but got over it quickly, seeing the humor of the situation but Nate was pretty upset because Raven and he got kicked out for my scene._

**ȸ**

Looking back at the event, I'm starting to think he was only upset because I got his hopes up when I supposedly broke up with Shane. But as for the whole scene creating thing, it was only once and I told him that.

"Only once?" he barked out in the midst of his laughter at my statement, which was mildly insulting. "Mitchie, because of you Connect 3 is banned from 3 of New York's top restaurants.

Blah, blah, blah! So what if I'm slightly sadistic?

We were at the table now and a young, somewhat good looking waiter approached us with our menu's and gave a polite welcome. I smiled, the guy was so nervous it was absolutely adorable.

"Is this your first day?" I asked him.

"Yes ma'am, it is," he said glancing around nervously. I guessed he was looking to check if his superior was anywhere near. My mother used to that when she catered weddings. She was always on the lookout for the bridezilla's before sneaking in a small conversation here and there.

"Oh, don't call me that," I told him with a laugh. "It makes me feel old and I'm only 17. My name's Mitchie."

I held out my hand for him to shake at this point. He smiled a small smile and shook it before saying his name was Trevor.

"Well Trevor, what would you recommend we have?"

"Well, personally, I think this place is an overpriced dump," he replied. "The only thing worth eating is the pasta."

Nodding in thanks I scanned my menu and told him I'd have the Spaghetti alla putanesca, Nate said he'd have some kind of white cream tortellini thing. For our drinks, we both ordered water.

"Nice guy," I noted as Trevor walked away.

"Well if he's so nice, why don't I just drive back home and he can take you out on a date?" Nate asked snarkily.

I smirked at his jealousy. It was very endearing. "But," I said, "then I would miss out on a date with an even nicer guy, that's also so much better looking, and this guy's hair is better too."

Nate grinned before pushing his chair in closer to the table, only to lean over it and kiss me in a way that had everyone else in the restaurant looking away from our table.

"You look beautiful tonight, baby."

"And you lo- oh! Food's here," I exclaimed in surprise. Woah, they had fast service! I smiled when Trevor came over to our table and made a remark about the speed at which the food arrived.

"Yeah, well the chefs really bustled it when they found out Nate Black was dining here. I think they just gave me other peoples orders," he said.

"You knew who I was?" Nate asked, perplexed as I was. Trevor hadn't even batted an eye at Nate when he was here earlier.

"Of course I did!" Trevor exclaimed, finally remembering to serve us our food. "My little sister keeps talking about you and your band constantly. It drives me insane!"

I burst out laughing at the taken aback expression on Nate's face. Truth be told, I didn't enjoy restaurants like this that much but this dining experience was certainly enjoyable

Trevor made a few more stops to our table as we finished our meals and the dessert we later ordered but they were only brief and we didn't see much of him. He really made an impression, however, when we Nate had paid the bill and we were standing up to leave. He was walking by and carrying a tray holding many glasses of water.

It happened just like it would in a comedy movie. He tripped over some ladies purse, his mouth opened in horror as he lurched forward; tray tipping over, some water spilling over; and all of it heading towards me. But unlike the protagonists in those movies, I had an amazing boyfriend who took the bullet for me and ended up with his upper body soaked to the bone.

The manager ran over and started berating Trevor angrily, his face red and him huffing and puffing like a maniac. Unable to help myself, I chuckled, drawing surprised looks from the 3 males around me. Nate looked confused. Trevor looked confused and slightly creeped out. The manager though, was still huffing and puffing and his beady, rat like eyes were just creepy and didn't show much emotion. I didn't even speak to the man but I already hated him.

Anyway, I knew I had to step in if Trevor was to keep his job so I cleared my throught and asked, "Are you the manager?"

The manager nodded, giving Trevor a quick glare before plastering on a fake smile. "Mademoiselle and monsieur," he said in a phony French accent that would make an actual Frenchman wince. "I hope that this little incident does not discourage you from returning!"

"Oh, don't worry about it. We had a wonderful experience," Nate said surprising me. "To tell you the truth, Trevor's wonderful service was one of the highlights of the evening. If I were you, I'd keep him around."

The manager looked shocked to hear us standing up for his employee but he nodded and departed, leaving Trevor behind to shoot us a grateful smile and say goodbye. Then the teen returned to his job leaving us alone.

Turning to Nate who was still soaking wet, I wondered why the manager hadn't offered towels like any other respectable business would have, then asked; "Cold?"

"Yeah," he replied, shivering for a moment.

"Then lets go."

**ȸ**

"So are you still cold?" I asked as Nate sipped his hot chocolate. We had returned from our date half an hour ago and stopped by our cabins to change before coming here. The hot chocolate Nate was drinking came from the kitchen as a present from my mother who saw us walk by and noticed Nate's shivering state.

"Well it depends."

"On what?"

"On whether or not you'll take care of it if I say I'm still cold."

"Cold it is then." I scooted closer to Nate and let him wrap his arms around me, pulling me close. His skin was slightly damp; making it less smooth, or should I say slightly sticky, but Nate was still Nate. He could hold me even if he was soaking with sweat and stunk, though I'd probably put up a fight just for the kicks.

"You look beautiful," said Nate. He then kissed the back of my neck, nuzzling it with his nose after that. It wasn't anything like the movies described though. I didn't get a tingly feeling, and I didn't turn into a blushing and stammering mess. It was comforting though, and it made me feel at home; like I was safe; secure; at peace. The feeling wasn't magical or breathe taking – it was more like the feeling of comfort you got from cuddling into your blanket in front of a fireplace on a cold winter night.

And I loved it as much as I loved the heart pounding, racy emotion I felt in the midst of our heated moments.

Looking back, I think it was during this moment of peaceful joviality that I truly fell in love with Nate.

**ȸ**

**Thanks for reading guys, I can't believe I got so many reviews and I love each and every one of you for them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it was definitely a blast for me to write.**

**Please review :D**


End file.
